


#Post1992

by chismisan (lightsketch)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cliche, Fluff, M/M, other members from ot12 mentioned, pining?, various past relationships mentioned
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightsketch/pseuds/chismisan
Summary: Sawang sawa na siya sa kanta na 'yan, at kung hindi madadaan sa sunod-sunod na reklamo (gamit ang telepono, kasi hindi niya kaya, okay!) ay siya na mismo ang kakatok para lang matigil na ang ingay na ito.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 71
Collections: Paraluman Fest: Ang Ikalawang Pagdiriwang





	#Post1992

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo! sobrang ano, minadali ko ang fic na ito, kaya pasensya na kapag nafeel niyong mabilis ang pangyayari HAHAHAHAH hopefully, maenjoy niyo pa rin ang fic na 'to kahit marami kayo makitang pagkakamali at pagkukulang jhjsahjas
> 
> tyvm to my friend kasi siya ang nag-push sa akin to finish this despite not knowing anything about it and how nakatulong siya sa pagtapos nito. to the mods, for being patient and responding, salamat. at sa lahat ng magbabasa, thank you :-) enjoy!

**UST Freedom Wall**

**#USTFreedomWall1992**

MAY KUNG ANONG CURSE BA DUN SA DORM SA MAY DAPITAN BAKIT SOBRANG INGAY NAMAN NG MGA NAGDODORM DUN DI NAMAN NAMIN KAILANGAN MALAMAN BUSINESS NIYO PERO BAKIT HINAHAYAAN DIN KAHIT ANONG REKLAMO NA ANG GINAGAWA? KAKASIMULA PA LANG NG SEM.

Submitted: August 15, 2019 4:59:34 PM

Liked by **Kyungsoo** and 137 others

 **Kyungsoo: Chanyeol Park** IKAW BA ‘TO? HAHAHAHA ANG INGAY MO PRE DAPAT SA BARANGAY KA NA NAGREKLAMO

 **Sehun Oh:** IKAW SIGURO YUNG MAINGAY NO **Baekhyun Byun**

 **JD Kim: Chanyeol Park** IKAW SIGURO TO HAHAHAHA SORRY NA????

‘Yan na naman ‘yang pucha na kanta na ‘yan.

 _Bawat_ gabi na lang, ‘yan na lang palagi naririnig niya. Sawang sawa na siya. Palagi na lang _kung ‘di rin tayo sa huli_ —naknampucha! Walang katapusan!

_Kung ‘di rin kayo sa huli, ano? Ano!? Share mo lang!? Sml!? Ganon ba ‘yon!? Pucha!_

Hindi naman halata masyado na mainit ang ulo niya, ano?

Sino ba naman hindi? Anong oras na ng gabi, kung makakinig ang bagong kapitbahay niya sa dorm ng pesteng kanta na ‘yan, kala mo siya lang mag-isa sa floor na ‘to.

Napabuntonghininga siya.

“Te Krys, sure na ‘yan? Irereklamo mo na ba talaga? Pang-ilang beses ko na ‘to tumatawag para i-reklamo, pero parang wala naman nangyari. Sobrang ingay pa rin,” reklamo ni Chanyeol sa kausap sa telepono.

“Sorry, Chanyeol. Tatawagan ko na lang ulit. Pinuntahan namin nung huli mong reklamo, kaso wala kasing tao sa unit nila. Pero ngayon, tatawagan ko na,” mahinhin na sabi ni Ate Krys. “Pasensya na. Pagsasabihan ko na lang.”

“Te, baka naman mamaya, hindi mo naman tatawagan! Ano na, diba—”

“Bakit kasi hindi mo na lang katukin?”

“Busy ako.”

Tumawa naman ang kausap niya. “Sus. Nago-omegle ka lang.”

“Sobrang daldal mo, te Krys, sana tinatawagan mo na lang,” sagot ni Chanyeol, natataranta pa dahil sa sinabi ng nagbabantay sa lobby nila. Tamang iwas lang sa sinabi sa kanya. _Nahuli pa ata siya, puta._ “Please, ate. Ilang araw na ‘yan maingay. Nagsasawa na ako ‘dun sa kanta. Ilang beses na rin ako hindi nakakatulog. Isipin mo, ha! Nag-ilang attempt ako sa online quiz namin, at background music ko, _Kung Di Rin Lang Ikaw,_ grabe damang-dama ko lang na bagsak ako.”

“SML?” natatawang sambit ng kausap kaya napasimangot si Chanyeol. “Ibababa ko na ‘to, at tatawagan ko na ‘yan nang hindi ka na ngumawa.”

“I’m making a decent complaint—”

Binabaan na siya ng tawag.

Napapout na lang siya at ibinaba na ang telepono.

Agad din siyang tumungo papunta sa may higaan niya at isinubsob ang mukha sa may unan, pinakikiramdaman ang nasa katabing kwarto niya, kung may ingay pa ba tulad nung mga nakaraang araw o wala na.

Isang nota pa talaga mula sa kwarto na ‘yon, kakatok na talaga siya at wala nang makakapigil sa kanya.

Ilang minuto lang siyang nakahilata ‘dun, nakikiramdam, iniisip na baka after a few minutes of call from Ate Krys, baka magpatugtog na lang siya ulit because the person beside his room is _that_ insufferable.

Pero to his luck, wala na sumunod. Mukhang nag-work na ang pagtawag ni Ate Krys sa kanya.

Tamang ngiting tagumpay lang.

Kinuha niya ang cellphone niya at tinignan ang convo na iniwan niya, umaasang nandun pa rin, pero agad siyang napasimangot at napasubsob na lang mukha sa may unan para i-muffle ang sigaw na gagawin niya.

Nag-disconnect ang kausap niya.

Kasalanan talaga ‘to nung nasa tabi ng dorm nila, eh.

Ang ganda na nung usapan, pero may epal eh. Ilang araw na ‘yan ganyan. Parang laging hindi nagfufunction ang isip niya para lang mag-multitask na kausapin ang kachat niya and at the same time ay magreklamo sa telepono habang kausap ang nasa lobby nilang si Ate Krys.

_Magbabayad talaga ‘yang rational animal na ‘yan._

Matutulog na lang siya. Baka sa panaginip, ‘dun, may pwede na siya makausap.

‘Yung matino.

‘Yung ayaw din sa bwisit na kanta na ‘yan.

“Sabi ko sa’yo, lumipat ka na lang ng dorm. Ang mahal mahal dyan tapos dalawa lang naman kayong magkahati. Bawal pa magluto. Edi sana mas tipid sa gastos at bawas fastfood din ‘yun ‘no. Ang dami po kasing arte! Kala mo naman…” sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nginunguya ang fishball niya. Nilunok niya muna ang kinakain bago tinuloy ang sasabihin. “Try mo ‘dun kila Jongin. Maraming beses na ako tumatambay ‘dun. At least ‘dun, may maninita pag sobrang ingay. Ilang beses na nga ako nasita eh. Bawat punta ko ata? Bwiset. Tumatawa lang eh.”

“Palibhasa kasi, uwian ka kaya ‘di mo alam. Tsaka ayaw ko ‘dun kila Jongin. Sa P-noval pa ‘yan, eh. Layo ng lalakarin pa-AB. Katamad,” reklamo niya. “Tsaka may curfew sa kanila eh. Paano ako gagala?”

Napataas ang isang kilay ni Kyungsoo sa sinabi niya. “Luh. Umiinom ka ba? Nagwawalwal?”

“Hindi.”

“Edi ‘wag ka mamroblema sa curfew, parang tanga lang?” sagot ni Kyungsoo at napairap. “At sobrang tamad mo naman. Maglalakad ka lang. Kala mo naman sobrang laking effort para pumunta ‘dun mula Noval, eh kung makapunta ka ‘dun pag kailangan mong tumambay, kulang na lang maging si Lightning McQueen ka.”

Napakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol sa sinabi niya. “Lightning McQueen?”

Seryosong tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya, may kasama pang pagtigil sa may daanan, na kala mo sobrang revolutionary ng sasabihin niya, nakaturo ang stick na hawak sa kanya, at sinabi, “ _I am speed._ ”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya, may kasama pang pagpalo sa may braso ng kaibigan.

“Tanga. Masakit. Tara na. Maglakad na. Malate pa tayo,” sabi ni Kyungsoo at hinahatak si Chanyeol papunta sa building.

Hinayaan lang siya ni Chanyeol at nagpatuloy sa pagkain ng cheese sticks niya.

Humawak si Kyungsoo sa may braso niya kaya napatingin siya sa kanya. “Nasaan nga pala roommate mo? Bakit puro ikaw ang may reklamo?”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Alam mo naman ‘yun si Jongdae. Sobrang busy na tao, kung saan-saan pa nagsususuot! Tsaka ‘di ‘yun magrereklamo sa ganon! Maingay din ‘yun, e.”

“Hm. Okay, true. Ay! Oo nga pala. Kailan ka pwede? Papakilala ko jowa ko—teka, tangina. Bagal maglakad. May kanya-kanya pang payong, langya. Overtake,” mahinang bulong ni Kyungsoo at dumaan sa may gilid nung mga naglalakad na parang nasa prusisyon. Binilisan niya pa, para lang mapakita kung gaano sila kaharang sa daan.

Sumunod si Chanyeol sa kanya, nagmamadali rin at tinap na ang ID para makapasok (at para na rin hindi sila harangin bigla).

“May bagong jowa ka na naman?” tanong ni Chanyeol habang naglalakad papunta sa room nila.

“Naman. Pogi,” proud niyang sagot, taas baba pa ang kilay. “Kung maka-na naman ka naman? Pangalawang jowa ko pa lang ‘to ever in my life!?”

Napailing na lang si Chanyeol. “Saan mo na naman napulot?”

“Mutual friend. Nagkita sa isang gig.”

“Weh? Baka omegle lang ‘yan.”

“’Wag mo akong itulad sa’yo, Chanyeol Park,” sabi ni Kyungsoo at ibinaba ang bag na nakapatong sa upuan niya. “Wala kang mapapala dyan. Wala kang mahahanap na matinong jowa dyan. Fubu, meron, ata. Sabi nila, pero ‘di ko sure. Sorry. Not interested in that. Never tried, too.”

“FYI, hindi ‘yun ang hanap ko sa Omegle. Hindi jowa, okay. Kausap lang, Kyungsoo. Kausap lang,” he replied. “In case hindi mo nanotice, hindi ako jowang jowa unlike you. Gusto ko lang ng _kausap._ ”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at him, clearly not believing whatever it is that he’s saying. “Sige. Sabihin nating ‘yan ang hinahanap mo, nakakahanap ka ba ng matino?”

Napapout si Chanyeol dahil dun. “Hindi.”

“Eh engot ka eh. Dyan ka naghahanap. Onti lang ang taong makakausap mo na matino. I’m not saying all ha. I know there are some na kausap lang din ang hanap at mga kung anong kalokohan. Pero I just don’t think that should be your first choice. Pwede naman dating app—“

“Hindi ko nga gusto ng jowa!” Defensive niyang sinabi.

Kyungsoo raises his hands in surrender. “Okay, edi ayaw mo. Puta. Edi pakilala na lang kita sa mga kaibigan ko nang may makausap ka. Sama ka sa amin mamaya. Mag-KTV kami. Nandun din bago kong jowa. Pakilala na kita sa kanya.”

Napataas ang kilay ni Chanyeol sa sinabi niya. “Ang dami mong time.”

“Shush, friend. You have to make time for the things that make you happy,” sabi ni Kyungsoo at kumindat pa sa kanya. “So, ano, g?”

“Pag-isipan ko.”

Napabuntonghininga si Kyungsoo bago sinabi ang magic words. “Libre kita.”

Napangiti si Chanyeol, at kulang na lang literal na kuminang ang mga mata niya at pumalakpak ang tenga. “Madali lang akong kausap. Sige, g.”

“Ang kuripot mo.”

In the end, hindi siya nakasama kay Kyungsoo, at kahit si Kyungsoo mismo, hindi na natuloy dahil may ipapasa sila bukas na paper na hindi niya pa nagagawa. Until 11:59 pa naman, pero ika nga ng kaibigan niya, ayaw niya lang na gawing half-assed dahil deliks na ang grade niya.

At si Chanyeol naman, well, nagpapakabait. Ng kaunti.

For once in his life, nag-aaral siya at kung ano-ano ang sinesearch, inaassume na ang lahat ng pwedeng itanong ng prof nila. Only because ayaw niyang nakatayo magdamag _next week_ dahil lang hindi siya makasagot sa recitation nila. Studying smart lang by looking for other infos na hindi limited sa kung anong binigay sa kanila. Advance reading na rin ganun, tapos allot a few minutes for each day para lang balikan ang lahat at hindi makalimutan. Pagkatapos nun, hayahay ang buhay at makakanood na lang siya.

Pero ‘yung nasa tabi talaga ng room niya, sobrang papansin kahit kailan.

_Who the fuck hurt this person? At bakit kailangan mandamay ng iba?_

Akala niya nung una, tahimik ang buhay niya today. Paano, 9 PM, walang kahit anong ingay mula sa kabilang kwarto. Pakiramdam niya tuloy, nakikiayon ang mundo sa kanya. Isipin niyo, kahit roommate niyang madaldal, wala rin at may kung ano-ano na namang inaatupag. Diba, sobrang hayahay!

Quiet all over the place.

Pero he spoke too soon.

11 PM, nagmememorize pa rin siya nang bigla niyang narinig ang pagkasara ng pinto malapit sa kanya (Sobrang lakas kasi. Parang nagdadabog ba). Nung una, shrinug off niya lang. Baka naman kasi nabigla lang or nagmamadali. Baka ibang kapitbahay pala.

Kaso hindi. May kung anong ingay pa siyang narinig mula sa kabilang kwarto. Pinakiramdaman niya. Baka kasi may kung anong kababalaghan na pala na nagaganap.

Kaso… _tangina_ … bigla na naman tumunog ‘yung lecheng kanta na ‘yon, and he just knows, it’s the same person na ilang araw na nagpapatugtog nyan.

_Sino bang nanakit dito?_

Napabuntonghininga siya at itinaas ang hawak na papel, dramatically saying, “Iaalay ko na lang ang lahat.”

Sabay tapon sa papel, pero agad din niyang pinulot kasi agad din pumasok sa isip niya na pagagalitan nga pala siya ng magulang niya kapag hindi siya pumasa. Sayang ang tuition na binabayad.

“Gusto ko na lang sumabog,” bulong niya at isinubsob ang mukha sa papel, pinakikinggan ang paulit-ulit na _Kung ‘Di Rin Lang Ikaw_ sa background niya.

Parang gusto niya na lang sabayan sa pag-iyak ‘yung nasa kabila. Baka sakaling mabawasan ‘yung inis na nararamdaman niya.

Pero wala siyang oras umiyak. Irereschedule niya na lang luha niya sa oras na maireview niya na ang case na binabasa niya.

Pumikit siya, dinamdam ang paligid, huminga nang malalim, at kulang na lang maging character sa isang palabas para sabihin, “Aja!” pero hindi niya na ginawa dahil hindi naman siya character sa isang palabas, at masyado lang siya nanonood lately sa Netflix. Dinilat niya na lang ang mga mata niya at tumango sa sarili niya, mentally patting himself for encouragement.

So, nagpatuloy siya sa pagbabasa, pinipilit na magbasa at hindi pansinin ang nasa katabing kwarto, pero today, all the gods, the deities, at kung sino man o ano mang spirit ang nag-eexist, ay tinetest ang patience niya.

Kumanta na naman ang kupal. Feel niya narinig niya pa itong humihikbi, and he should be concerned, really, pero hindi niya magawa dahil parang nananadya na lang ang nasa katabing kwarto niya, pilit pang nilalakasan ang boses niya, kala mo may mic. Parang nasa KTV at may kung sinong kasama, kadaldalan, at kainuman. Tipong nagpapataasan ng score.

Sana nung nagpaulan ng patience, nasalo niya, kaso hindi. Mukhang may payong siyang dala.

“Bakit kasi ikaw pa!?” rinig niyang sigaw nito, tumigil saglit sa pagkanta, bago tumuloy ulit, may kasabay pang hagulgol. “Bakit best friend ko pa!?”

_Konti na lang… konti na lang talaga…_

_Magsusumbong na siya sa mama niya._

_Charot._

Hinayaan niya na lang, humihinga na lang siya nang malalim, kasi nga, patience is virtue. Baka test lang ito sa kanya na kailangan niyang i-overcome. Kailangan lang, breathe in, breathe out, think of happy thoughts, ngiti-ngiti habang humihigpit ang hawak sa papel, mga ganong keme ba.

Pero nang pumiyok na ‘yung kapitbahay niya, he knows… it’s time.

Nagdadabog siyang tumayo sabay bato ng papel niya sa higaan niya, bago ulit lumapit sa pinakamamahal niyang telepono para lang magreklamo ulit.

“Bakit ‘yung mukhang mabait at maamo pa!? Hindi naman niya kamukha si Mama Mary, pero bakit ganon… bakit ‘yung mukhang perpekto pa… ano ba naman laban ko sa ganon…”

Rinig niyang ngawa ng nasa katabing kwarto niya, at impatient niyang tinatap ang paa niya, pinakikinggan ang pag-ring ng telepono.

“Te Krys naman… sagot…”

Okay, medyo slightly concerned na siya dahil sa pag-iyak at paglakas nung kanta at nung sumasabay. Halo ang nararamdaman niya eh. May inis at awa.

Nagwowonder na rin siya kung paanong walang ibang nagrereklamo bukod sa kanya. Siguro, nakaearphones na silang lahat at todo na ang kanta, kaya ‘di na nila marinig ang mga pinaggagawa ng katabing kwarto nila. Ginawa niya na sana ‘yon, kaso sa kasamaang palad, sinasabayan niya lang ang mga kantang pinakikinggan niya, kahit ‘yung walang lyrics, nagagawa niyang sabayan. Kaya hindi talaga siya sure kung paanong hindi nagrereklamo ang iba pa niyang kafloor…

Paano nangyari ‘yon, eh limang kwarto halos ang nasa floor nila…

Hindi pa rin sumasagot, at nakakalimang ulit na ang nasa katabing kwarto niya, may kung ano-anong sinasabi, paulit-ulit siguro ‘yung word na best friend na binabanggit niya in between the lyrics.

“Pota na ‘yan… tulog na yata…”

Nang nawala na ang ring, ibinaba na ni Chanyeol ang tawag, medyo padabog pa.

Bumalik siya sa pwesto niya, kinuha na lang ang paper at mahigpit itong hinawakan, matalim ang tingin, sinusubukan na lang na mag-focus, i-tune out ang naririnig sa katabing kwarto.

Pero alam naman niyang niloloko niya lang ang sarili niya. Dahil hindi talaga siya makafocus, lalo na at naririnig niya ang pag-iyak nito.

“It’s none of your business. This is not your problem… Don’t meddle…” pag-convince niya sa sarili niya.

 _Bakit kasi hindi mo na lang katukin?_ Naalala niyang tanong sa kanya ni Ate Krys.

_Bakit nga ba?_

Ah, kasi nahihiya siya. Baka kasi naging maingay din siya noon, pero wala naman sumita. Baka gumanti pa. Siya naman ang magreklamo. Baka kasi wala sa lugar ‘yung reklamo niya at masyado lang siyang sensitive sa ingay dahil sa hindi siya makafocus sa mga pinagkakaabalahan niya sa buhay.

Kaya hinahayaan niya na lang na iba ang mag-settle. Kasi kung tutuusin, ganun naman dapat. _Kapag mature ka, diba… Oo, ganon…_ Kaya, okay lang. Hayaan ang katabing kwarto, dahil kanya-kanyang trip lang ‘yan. It’s their freedom. Hindi niya siya kailangan pigilan sa mga gusto niyang gawin.

Pero nang marinig niya, _“_ One more time! Mas malakas!” ay napatayo na siya, dahil parang this time, may mic na talaga siya at hindi lang ang normal na malakas na boses nito ang gamit niya.

Nagmamadali niyang binuksan ang pinto niya at humarap sa may kaliwa, sa literal na katabing kwarto niya, humihinga pa siya nang malalim.

_Ito na. Hello, fear of confrontations, lubayan mo ako today._

Kumatok siya, mga three times lang para naman hindi ganun kahalata na ang tagal niya nang pinaplano na gawin ito, para shy lang ganon, pero sobrang lakas ata nung patugtog pati pagkanta (mas clear siya kapag lumabas ng kwarto!), kaya hindi marinig. So, kumatok siya ulit, this time, mas malakas, pero waepek pa rin. So katok ulit. This time, with force, tipong parang pwede na magiba ‘yung pinto sa pagkatok niya.

_Sana naman dama na nito ‘yung inis niya._

Isa pang bagsak ng kamao niya sa pinto sana, pero nabigla siya dahil bumukas ang pintuan at may lalaking humarap sa kanya, kulay brown ang magulong buhok nito, nakasuot ng isang oversized na black na hoodie, nakapajama, may hawak na cellphone sa isang kamay, at bluetooth na mic sa isa, ’yung kulay gold pa.

Buong akala niya ay makakakita siya ng isang lalaki na mukhang pinagbagsakan ng langit at lupa, may tumutulo pang luha, at magulo ang lahat, pero hindi. Hindi iyon ang bumungad sa kanya.

Natameme siya, awkward na nakataas ang kamay na ginamit pangkatok, nakatitig sa nakangiting lalaki.

“Hi,” sabi nito sa kanya. “Bakit?”

Umubo-ubo effect si Chanyeol, at para naman hindi awkward ay ngumiti siya, at ang kaninang nakayukom niyang kamao ay ibinuka niya, para kumaway sa kapitbahay niya. Nakita niya kung paanong pinipigilan ng nasa harap niya ang tawa niya dahil sa ginagawa niya.

_Gusto niya na lang mag-vanish sa kahihiyan._

Pero okay, nangyari na. Pinahiya niya na sarili niya. Paninindigan niya na lang.

Kahit talaga gusto niya ng take 2 kasi _shet_ , ang gandang tao nung nasa harap niya. Hindi man lang siya nainform. Hindi man lang siya nakapag-prepare.

“Is everything okay?” tanong ng lalaki nang hindi pa sumagot si Chanyeol.

Chanyeol clears his throat. Medyo nawala ‘yung inis niya ah.

Badtrip na ngiti ‘yan.

“Ano… pwede bang pahinaan nung tugtog pati nung pagkanta?” tanong niya, at salubong lang ang kilay ng nasa harap niya.

_Shet. Mali ba siya ng kinatok na kwarto? Hindi ba siya dapat dito? Iba ba!? Pero sure siya, ito ‘yun eh. Dito malakas kanina eh. May hawak pa nga siyang mic eh._

“Ano, I mean… Um… Baka iniisip mo na sinasabi ko na pangit ‘yung tugtog ah,” _Pero parang ganun na nga._ “And, um, okay naman boses mo, I swear,” _Kapag hindi pumipiyok._ “Just… pahinaan lang… kasi sobrang lakas lang talaga, alam mo ‘yon… hindi lang naman ikaw ‘yung nandito sa floor…”

Napahawak siya sa batok niya, nahihiya.

“Um… nasa maling room ba ako? Baka pala hindi ikaw ‘yun—“

“No, no. Ako ‘yun,” pagputol nung nasa harap niya. Mahina siyang natawa. “Sorry. Hihinaan ko na. Ikaw din siguro ‘yung tumatawag kay Ate Krys. Pasensya na. I’ll be really mindful this time.”

_Alam naman pala niyang may nagrereklamo, bakit patuloy pa rin siya!?_

Nahihiyang natawa ulit ‘yung magandang lalaki.

“Damang-dama ko lang ‘yung kanta. Sobrang passionate ko lang sa part na ‘yon,” sabi niya at tumawa, pero parang pilit. “Sorry. Hinaan ko na, promise.”

Medyo naguilty naman si Chanyeol, kasi parang ‘yun lang ang ginagawa niya pag-cope up, pinigilan niya pa. Nakita niya pang medyo malungkot siyang nakangiti sa kanya, samahan mo na nung mga narinig niyang iyak kanina.

_Nakakaguilty. Nakakaawa._

“I… I heard you crying… Um… I hope you’re okay.”

“Nako, wala ‘yun. Umaarte lang ako,” sagot sa kanya. “Pasensya ka na ulit ah. I hope I won’t disturb you again. Good luck studying. Good night.”

“Yeah, good night,” sagot ni Chanyeol, pero parang may pumipigil sa kanya, kasi ‘yung way ng pagkasabi sa kanya ‘nun ng lalaki ay parang ayaw na niya ulit na magkita sila.

Also, kasi gusto niya malaman kung sino siya, at gusto niyang makapag-usap sila, kasi bihira lang naman makakita ng cute dito sa paligid nila. Bakit hindi niya kukunin ang chance diba?

_Pero… mukhang in love sa iba… ekis._

Ngumiti na lang siya at naglakad na papunta sa kwarto niya, pero napatigil siya dahil bigla siyang tinawag ng kanina niyang kausap.

“Hey…” sabi niya, nanlalaki ang mata habang nakatingin sa kanya. “Saglit. You look familiar.”

 _Oh, shet! Ano ‘to? Linya ba ‘to? Mga cheesy, ganon? Tipong_ “You look familiar. Kamukha mo ‘yung future husband ko,” _mga ganong keme ba!? Nako, subukan niya lang. Subukan niya lang talaga._

_Papatulan niya ‘yang ganyan._

Chos lang. Napaghahatalataan pagiging hopeless romantic eh.

Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanya, nagtataka, habang ‘yung magandang lalaki naman ay nakasalubong na ang kilay, at nakatingin lang sa kanya.

Chanyeol’s pretty sure na never niya pa nakita ang taong ito. ‘Yang ganyan kacute? Never. Kaya iniisip niya na baka naman nagkamali lang ang lalaki, at may nakita lang na kamukha niya.

Tapos parang dumating na ang lightbulb moment ni kuya dahil bigla siyang excited na ngumiti at kung wala lang siyang hawak, baka inalog-alog na siya nito.

“Chanyeol Park!?” gulat na sabi niya.

Okay, ‘dun siya napastep back.

_Who the fuck._

Awkward siyang nakangiti habang nakatingin sa kanya, kahit ang totoo, ay gusto niya nang tumakbo dahil baka mamaya stalker pala ‘to, ‘tas sinadya na same dorm sila, ‘tas nagpapangggap lang pala na ngayon lang nakilala—

_Shet. Baka nakaplano na pala ang lahat._

“Hindi mo ako naaalala?” tanong niya, napapout pa ang labi. Napansin niya siguro sa mukha ni Chanyeol ang pagtataka. “Nakakatampo ka naman.”

“I’m sorry,” sabi niya. “Forgive me, baka maging tunog masama, pero who are you?”

“Kabatch kita nung elementary!” sagot niya. “Baekhyun Byun? Salutatorian?”

_Oh my god._

_Oh my god._

_Sobrang makakalimutin niya, kasi kahit sinabi niya na ‘yon, hindi niya pa rin siya maalala._

Hindi pa rin makaimik si Chanyeol. Ayaw niya nang mapahiya. Hindi niya talaga siya maalala. As in wala talaga. Blank lang utak niya.

Napapout si Baekhyun. “Ako ‘yung nagpapicture sa’yo nung graduation!”

_Gusto na lang ni Chanyeol sampalin sarili niya, kasi wala pa rin. Hindi niya maalala._

Hindi naman sa pagmamayabang, as in hindi talaga ah, pero ang dami kasing nagpapicture sa kanya that time, kaya hindi niya maalala. Hindi naman niya kasalanan na pogi siya that time (Hindi nga siya nagmamayabang! Noon lang naman ‘yon. Hindi na siya sure ngayon.) Plus, sobrang tagal na nung elementary days niya. Ang dami niya nang hindi naaalala.

“May kopya ako ‘nun sa phone ko! Wait!”

Nakita niyang concentrated si Baekhyun na nakatingin sa cellphone niya, at nakatingin lang siya sa kanya, nanlalaki ang mata at gulong-gulo, long forgotten ang readings niya dahil sa happenings tonight.

Iniharap ni Baekhyun ang cellphone niya sa kanya at kinailangan tignan ni Chanyeol ng malapitan ang phone, kasi _tangina,_ siya ‘yon, ‘yung nasa picture, at gusto niya lang makasigurado, kasi bakit ganon ‘yung pormahan niya!?

“Bakit ang pangit?” absentmindedly niyang pag-comment habang nakatingin sa itsura niya. Narinig niya namang natawa si Baekhyun sa sinabi niya, kaya napatingin siya sa kanya, nanlalaki ang mata. “I mean, ako… ‘yung suot ko… I mean, ang pangit. Hindi ikaw. Sorry! Sorry. You look, um, cute… dito…”

“Dyan lang?” natatawang tanong ni Baekhyun, at naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang pag-init ng mukha niya sa sinabi niya. Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang picture at napangiti. “Cute mo nga rito eh.”

Nahihiyang napakamot ng ulo si Chanyeol. “I’m sorry na hindi kita nakilala,” _At hindi pa rin kita maalala hanggang ngayon, despite the picture. Putek._

“It’s okay. Understandable naman. Matagal na ‘yun eh,” natatawa niyang sabi.

Nakangiti si Baekhyun sa kanya, at halos matameme na naman si Chanyeol, masyadong nagagandahan sa ganyang pagngiti na ‘yan, lalo na ngayon na mukhang masaya siya, at hindi ‘yung katulad kanina na parang napipilitan lang.

“It’s nice to see you again,” sabi niya. “I guess I’ll see you around? Same dorm, same school? Small world…”

“Yeah, small world…”

“Good night, Chanyeol. Pasensya na ulit sa ingay.”

“Okay… pasensya na rin… sa… uh… ‘yun…”

Ngumiti lang siya at tumalikod na. Tinignan lang siya ni Chanyeol, hanggang sa makapasok siya sa kwarto niya, kumaway pa ng maliit bago tuluyan sinara ang pinto.

Napahinga siya nang malalim.

_Tangina. Ang cute niya._

Pero hindi siya sigurado kung gugustuhin niya siyang makita ulit, dahil may naaalala siya mula sa madilim niyang nakaraan (keme lang. baka kasama lang siya sa mga nakakatanggap ng mga mapagpanggap niyang GM), at siya naman, wala siyang maalala sa kung sino siya.

Napabuntonghininga na lang siya.

_Small world. Small world…_

“Hoy! Nabasa mo? ‘Yung binigay nung Monday? De, malamang, oo. Nagbabasa ka agad eh. Tangina. Summarize it for me then ask me questions,” sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya pagkapasok na pagkapasok sa classroom nila. “Hello, Chanyeol? Tulala na naman. Puta. Ano na naman ba ‘yan? Napakalalim ng iniisip.”

Ilang araw na kasi siya ganyan. Paano kasi, ever since na makilala niya si Baekhyun, parang sinasadya ng buong mundo na magkita sila at magkasabay pumasok. Isabay mo pang sa tuwing magkakasalubong sila sa hallways (kasi naman… pareho pa sila ng college…), ngingiti siya sa kanya, at siya naman, mapapangiti rin, kasi bakit hindi diba, ang cute non.

 _Nahihiya lang kasi talaga siya._ Kasi naman, hindi niya siya maalala, tapos ganito pa rin siya kafriendly sa kanya.

“Huy. Mamaya ka na tumulala. ‘Yung cute na naman ‘yan sa dorm niyo ‘no?”

“Shut up. Ilabas mo na ‘yung kopya mo,” sagot niya, iniiwasan na ang topic kasi naalala niya na naman ang pag-aasar ni Kyungsoo sa kanya nung kwinento niya ‘yon (“Muling ibalik ang tamis ng pag-ibig!”). Nagtaka siya, kasi hindi kumilos si Kyungsoo, nakakunot ang noo habang nakatingin sa cellphone niya. “Hoy. Malapit na ‘yun dumating. Baka naman?”

“Tangina…” mura ng kaibigan niya at ibinaba ang cellphone. “Tignan mo message sa GC. Potek. Wala raw siya. May seminar. Naiirita ako, langya. Sayang ‘yung isang oras pa sana na tulog ko…”

“Wala ako data, at ayaw ko na rin macheck baka lalo ako mainis,” sabi niya. “Edi sana nag-next episode pa ako kagabi…”

“Sana all ganyan karami ‘yung time.”

Napashrug na lang si Chanyeol. “It’s not like lumalabas ako every night. Ikaw ‘yun eh. Sobrang supportive mo naman as jowa.”

“Syempre. Ako pa ba?” mayabang na sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Tara na lang muna. Samahan mo ako. Bili tayo sa 7-eleven. Nagugutom na ako. Hindi ako nag-breakfast para makapasok on time, tapos ganito…”

Tumayo na si Chanyeol para samahan ang kaibigan. “Saan jowa mo?”

“May klase ‘yun, duh,” sagot niya sa kanya. “Tara na. Dala ka pera mo ah. ‘Di ko libre.”

“’Di na lang ako bibili.”

“Ewan ko sa’yo. Kuripot.”

Pagkalabas nila ng room ay bigla rin napatigil si Chanyeol. Nakita niya si Baekhyun, may kasamang matangkad na lalaki, nagtatawanan sila sa may upuan malapit sa staircase. At parang may kung anong sense si Baekhyun, dahil napatingin siya sa gawi nila at napangiti, kumakaway pa. Naging dahilan din ‘yun para mapatingin sa kanya ang kasama niya sa kanya.

Nagtaka naman si Kyungsoo sa bigla niyang pagtigil at napaangat ang tingin mula sa cellphone. Napatingin sa kanya si Chanyeol nang bigla siyang ngumiti at sumigaw, “Sehun! Baekhyun!”

Parang naman nagkaroon ng sirens sa utak ni Chanyeol, kasi tangina, _tangina,_ bakit sila magkakakilala?

Umakbay pa ‘yung matangkad na lalaki kay Kyungsoo nang makarating sila sa pwesto nila, at mabilis na hinalikan ang bumbunan ni Kyungsoo (kasi bawal PDA, shh).

_Shit. Don’t tell me…_

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Chanyeol, boyfriend ko, si Sehun. Would’ve preferred na magkakilala kayo in some other way, pero at least diba,” sabi niya, pagkatapos ay tinuro si Baekhyun, na ngayon ay natahimik na sa gilid, nakatingin kay Chanyeol na parang gulat na gulat, hindi alam kung paano magrereact sa sitwasyon. “Tapos, si Baekhyun, best friend niya since highschool.”

Napatitig si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, tapos napatingin siya kay Sehun, na best friend ni Baekhyun since highschool.

_Best friend since highschool…_

_Best friend…_

_“Bakit best friend ko pa!?”_

Napagasp siya (medyo OA), at napatingin kay Baekhyun na ngayon ay bahagyang umiiling sa kanya habang kagat ang ilalim na labi. Mabuti na lang ay hindi iyon napansin nung dalawa.

_Para silang nasa music video. ‘Yung mga kwento ‘don. O kaya ‘yung sa mga palabas. Baka daigin pa nila lahat ng best friend based na mga kwento na nageexist sa mga pelikula._

“Nice to meet you, Chanyeol. I’m glad nagkita na tayo. Sama ka naman sa amin minsan,” lokong sabi ni Sehun, tapos ay napatingin sa kasamang kaibigan. “Hoy, B. Hindi ka papakilala?”

“We know each other,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun, nililigtas ang sarili. Ngumiti siya, na parang hindi siya nagpapanic kanina. “Kadorm ko si Chanyeol.”

‘Dun naman napitingin si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun, na parang may kung anong interesting revelation siyang sinabi. “Oh? Same floor?”

Pinagdasal niya talagang hindi sabihin ni Baekhyun ang totoo. Kasi malalaman agad ni Kyungsoo na siya ‘yung tinutukoy niya na cute, at alam niyang gagawin ng kaibigan niya ang lahat para lang asarin siya.

Kaso, may kung anong kasalanan siguro siyang ginawa sa past life niya, kasi hindi man lang siya pinagbigyan.

“Ah, yeah. Katabing room.”

“Oh? Ohhh,” interested na pag- _ooh_ ni Kyungsoo at napatingin kay Chanyeol, ngiting-ngiti. Nakangiting nagbabanta na lang si Chanyeol sa kanya, pero alam naman niyang hindi ‘yun tatalab sa kaibigan niya. Tumingin si Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun, nakangiti pa rin. “That’s nice. Small world.”

“That’s what I said too! Nung nakausap ko siya!” natutuwa niyang sabi at tumayo sa tabi ni Chanyeol. Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanya, nagtataka. “Anyway, saan kayo? Walang prof?”

“Wala. May seminar. Kayo ba meron? If wala, sama na lang kayo sa amin. Kakain kami,” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Hinawakan ni Sehun ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo. “May klase kami, baby. Late lang dumarating kaya nandito kami sa baba. May binigay lang din si B sa SC kaya sinamahan ko na.”

“Aw, sayang naman.”

Para silang OP ni Baekhyun ‘dun, nakatayo lang habang tinitignan sila mag-usap. Napatingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, na ngayon ay nakangiti lang sa mag-jowa.

He cleared his throat at medyo nag-lean pababa para may ibulong kay Baekhyun.

“Si Kyungsoo ‘yung hindi naman si Mama Mary, pero mukhang mabait at maamo na mukha ring perpekto?” natatawa niyang sabi.

Nabigla si Baekhyun sa pagbulong niya at napatingin siya sa kanya. Napalayo ng kaunti si Chanyeol dahil sobrang lapit ng mukha nila sa isa’t isa, pero parang wala lang naman ‘yun kay Baekhyun dahil bigla niya siyang kinurot sa braso.

“Gago. ‘Wag ka nga. Hindi!” medyo natataranta niya pang bulong. “Marinig ka pa ni Sehun. Chismoso pa naman ‘yan.”

Napalayo sila sa isa’t isa nang biglang magsalita si Sehun.

“Uy, ano ‘yan ah? Bawal ‘yan. May umaaligid dito. Masita tayong lahat.”

“Gago ka. ‘Wag mong bigyan ng malisya—” biglang napatigil si Baekhyun sa pagsalita at agad na hinawakan ang braso ni Sehun at hinatak, kaya napabitaw si Sehun sa boyfrend niya. “Gago. Andyan na siya. Tara na.”

Nataranta rin si Sehun at kumaway na sa boyfriend habang paakyat. “Later!”

Kumaway si Kyungsoo pabalik, ngiting-ngiti, at nang mawala na sila sa paningin nila ay nakangiting mapang-asar na tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

“So, ano ‘yon?”

“Oh, alam ko ‘yang mga ganyang tingin. ‘Wag kang maissue. ‘Wala ‘yon.”

“Sus. Ayaw mo pa aminin.”

“Tanga. Wala. Pag ako inasar mo pa ako, ililibre mo ako Sbarro, sige.”

“Feel mo naman nakakatakot ‘yon,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Kasi, oo, scary siya. Wala ako pera eh. Tara na nga. Next time na kita aasarin kapag may panlaban na ako.”

Ngiting tagumpay si Chanyeol sa pagsama kay Kyungsoo.

Nakatakas eh. Not that may tinatago siya, but still. Ayaw naman niyang sabihin kung ano context nung alam ni Chanyeol, diba.

Napatingin siya kay Kyungsoo at naalala kung gaano sila kasweet ng jowa niyang si Sehun. Naalala niya ang ngiti ni Baekhyun habang nakatingin sa kanila, maliit lang, at mukha naman masaya siya para sa kanila.

Sana lang okay lang si Baekhyun, dahil _parang_ may bahid pa rin ng lungkot sa mga ngiti na ‘yun, kahit gaano pa kaganda.

Prelims week na nila at pahirapan na naman makakuha ng pwesto sa library. Wala man lang siya table na pwede masharean. Sa kahit anong floor pa, ha. Malas.

Akala niya suswertehin siya sa study hall ng dorm nila, pero kung nang-aasar nga naman ang mundo, wala pa rin siya pwedeng mapwestuhan.

Well, bukod sa isa…

‘Dun pa sa tabi ni Baekhyun.

Nananadya talaga ang buhay niya sa kanya. May balat ata talaga siya sa pwet eh.

Iwas na iwas pa naman siya sa kanya. Mostly dahil ayaw niya mapahiya sa kanya. At ayaw niya na lang din randomly kiligin sa isang tao na may mahal namang iba. So, saving himself lang from a possible future heartbreak, diba. Besides, wala naman siyang panahon. Ayaw niyang makaramdam ng ganyan. Masyadong nakakatakot.

Tatalikod na sana siya, kaso nakita niyang kumaway si Baekhyun sa kanya at tinuro ang bakanteng upuan sa tabi niya, nakangiti pa sa kanya, at parang asang-asa na tatabi siya sa kanya.

Hindi naman siya nagkakamali sa part na ‘yon, kasi really, hindi naman siya makakatanggi pag ganung inaya na siya na umupo sa tabi niya.

Tsaka hindi nga siya makatanggi sa ganyang mga cute na tao. Cute pa ngumiti. Friendly pa. Sino siya para tumanggi diba?

_Badtrip. Sobrang rupok niya lang, mga dude._

“Hey,” bulong ni Baekhyun sa kanya nang mailapag niya na ang gamit niya at pumwesto sa tabi niya. “Buti may bakante rito sa tabi ko. Kanina pa puno rito eh.”

“Yeah, thanks for the seat,” sabi ni Chanyeol. “I won’t disturb you.”

“Oks lang. Nag-eedit lang naman ako. Maya pa ako mag-aaral,” sabi sa kanya ni Baekhyun. “Sige na. Parang ang dami mo pa kailangan basahin, eh. Quiet lang ako rito. Hehe.”

And quiet Baekhyun was.

Same with Chanyeol naman. Respeto na rin sa ibang mga kadorm nila. Chanyeol takes advantage of it and tries to read, sinusubukan na hindi pansinin ang katabi niya.

Pero kahit gaano katahimik si Baekhyun, hindi pa rin mapigilan ni Chanyeol na tumingin sa kanya from time to time, mostly dahil sa overall presence ni Baekhyun, dagdag pa ‘yung bawat reaksyon na gagawin niya, at minsan paggasp niya pagkatapos niyang may i-click sa laptop niya. Tapos, sa tuwing makikita siya ni Baekhyun na nakatingin ay magpi-peace sign ito sa kanya tapos bulong ng _sorry,_ pagkatapos ay yuyuko at ilalapit ang mukha sa laptop niya.

Nakakadistract talaga ang presensya niya.

Ever since nung kumatok si Chanyeol sa kwarto ni Baekhyun hanggang sa pag- _hi_ nito sa kanya tuwing nagkakasalubong sila sa hallways, kahit ang occassional na pag-aya ni Baekhyun sa kanya sa tuwing nagkakasalubong sila (na tinatanggihan niya rin kasi nga _nahihiya_ siya. Mahirap din iyung ginagawa niyang pagtatanggi as a person na hindi marunong tumanggi), curious na curious siya kay Baekhyun.

Kahit naman sinabi niya kay Kyungsoo na ayaw niya ng jowa, hindi naman ibigsabihin nun, hindi na siya pwedeng macutean sa kadorm niya, diba? Hindi naman ibigsabihin nun, gusto niya na ng jowa. Curious lang naman siya. Hindi naman araw-araw may makikita kang isang tao na sobrang ganda tignan.

Curious siya kung bakit may picture silang dalawa, kung bakit hindi niya man lang siya maalala despite him being somehow well-known nung elementary sila.

Gustong-gusto niya makilala si Baekhyun, pero hindi niya lang magawa. May pumipigil lang.

“Hello? Sehun?” bulong ng katabi niya, kaya agad siyang napatingin sa katabi niya, na maliit na ngumiti, mouthing a _sorry_ , pagkatapos ay sumenyas na lalabas lang siya saglit.

“Ano ba ‘yan, Se…”

‘Yan. ‘Yan ang pumipigil sa kanya.

Si Sehun. Pati na rin ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun para sa best friend niya.

Isang no-no ang magkagusto sa taong gusto. Ang tawag dun, watching out for yourself. Iwas sa heartbreak. Kasi kahit ang taong ayaw magkajowa ay magagawa pa ring magkagusto sa isang tao, at alam niya, kapag maging malapit siya kay Baekhyun ay may possibility na magustuhan niya siya.

Ngayon pa lang na hindi sila close, lagi na niya hinahanap ang pamilyar na mukha na ‘yan sa kung saan. Ngayon pa lang, ang dami niya nang gustong malaman sa kanya. Para siyang na-love at first sight, second sight, third sight, ganon. Kulang na lang manghingi siya ng sign, tipong _kapag si Baekhyun ‘tong kausap ko sa omegle, kikilalanin ko na siya,_ tapos ay aasa siya na magkaroon ng something. At ayaw niya nun. Ayaw niyang magkagusto sa may ibang gusto.

Nangyari na ‘to sa kanya eh. Nagkagusto siya sa isang taong may gusto na iba. HS ‘yun eh. Gandang lalaki (itago na lang natin siya sa pangalan na Junmyeon). First serious love niya siya. Nagpatuloy siya sa pag-pursue sa kanya, thinking na kapag siya ang umaligid ay mapupunta sa kanya ang atensyon ng taong gusto niya (Oo na, tanga na!). Nagbibigay siya ng pagkain araw-araw, may mga post-its pa, tapos good morning messages na agad ding nirereplyan ng good morning at may pa-see you in school pa. Nakakausap niya ‘yun hanggang madaling araw. Marami-rami rin siyang secrets na sinabi, at ganun din naman sa kanya. Kaya buong akala niya may pag-asa. Kasi siya na kausap at kasama madalas, diba? Naitayo niya na ang pundasyon. Label na lang kulang.

Kaso mabait lang talaga ‘yung Junmyeon na ‘yun, kasi nagulat siya dahil nagkaroon ng _In a Relationship_ sa profile niya pati mga snaps na sinasabi _Date night with baby._

Malamang iyak siya ‘nun. Share siya sa Facebook nung mga post na ang _malas talaga magmahal ng mga pangalan na may J_ , mga ganun bang kalat. Halos araw-araw niyang pinakikinggan kung ano-anong mga kanta (Kundiman favorite niya. Relatable.), tapos ang masakit pa ‘dun ay kinakausap pa rin siya ni Junmyeon, na parang okay lang lahat.

Syempre, kusang lumayo na si Chanyeol. Nakikita niya rin kung paano tumingin ang boyfriend nung nagustuhan niyang ‘yun, at ayaw niya ng gulo. Isa pa, gusto na lang din niyang makamove on.

Kaya ngayon, iwas na siya agad kapag may natitipuhan siya tapos ay malalaman na may gustong iba. Ayaw na niya ng ganung sakit sa ulo at sa puso.

Napabutonghininga siya, binitawan ang hawak na highlighter, at kinusot ang mata, pagkatapos ay hinayaan muna itong nakasara.

Naalala niya ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa kanya nung inopen up niya na ayaw niyang magkaroon ng kung anong feelings for another person kaya dapat ay tigilan niya na ang pag-aasar sa kanya kay Baekhyun. Inirapan lang siya ni Kyungsoo that time, sinasabi na ang lala naman niya mag-overthink.

“Akala ko ba gusto mo ng kausap? Ayan na oh. Bawal ba akong maging proud kasi kahit papaano may kumakausap naman na ulit sa’yo na hindi parte ng klase natin?” tanong sa kanya ni Kyungsoo that time. Medyo tunog nangsscold na rin. “SHS ka pa sobrang limited na ang friends. Kaya nakakatuwa na may ibang taong umaaya sa’yo. Why not try to be friends with him? Hindi ko naman sinasabi na maging jowa mo siya o magkaroon kayo ng something. Friends lang, eh.”

Tama naman ang kaibigan niya. Matagal na rin nung huli siyang lumabas-labas dahil nadala na siya sa mga kakaganyan niya. Masyado nga rin naman advance ang pag-iisip na porket cute ay posible siyang ma-fall.

Ang hirap lang talaga na masyado na natatakot sa mga bagay-bagay dahil sa mga noong pinagdaanan. Oo, bata pa siya nung mga panahon na ‘yun, pero hindi ibigsabihin nun ay hindi rin niya naramdaman ang sakit na ‘yun. Mga ganung bagay ang nakapagturo sa kanya. Ayaw niya lang umulit ulit sa mga ganung karanasan.

Ang hirap naman kasi maging marupok. Onting motibo lang, feel na feel na mahulog, eh.

He sighs. He knows he should give it a try. ‘Yung magkaroon ng panibagong kaibigan imbis na palagi na lang mas pinipili ang Netflix.

Nabigla siya nang may tumapik bigla sa balikat niya at napatingin siya sa may ari nito.

Si Baekhyun. Nakabalik na at ngayon ay nakangiti sa kanya.

“Hey. 7 na. Kanina ka pa dyan nagbabasa baka sumakit na lalo mata mo. Break time muna. Kain tayo. Samahan mo ako,” bulong ni Baekhyun at tinapik-tapik ang balikat niya.

Unang pumasok sa isip niya ay tumanggi, pero napigilan niya rin agad, iniisip na sinabi niya sa sarili niya na susubukan niya na makipagkaibigan. Ito na ‘yung kausap na hinahanap niya. Why not try nga, diba?

Wala namang harm. Alam naman niya limits niya. Aware siya ‘dun, pati na rin sa kung anong feelings ni Baekhyun. So at least alam na niya una pa lang.

“Sige,” sagot niya at tumayo na, pinagpatong-patong ang gamit niya. “Tara na.”

After niyang mapigilan si Baekhyun na makapasok sa Army Navy, ngiting tagumpay siyang umupo sa may bakante sa KFC at hinintay na makapag-order si Baekhyun bago siya ang bumili. Nag-cellphone lang siya habang naghihintay, pero nang may maglapag ng tray sa harap niya ay binaba niya na ang phone niya at oorder na sana.

“Okay na ba sa’yo one piece chicken and fries?” biglang tanong ni Baekhyun. “Binilhan na kita ng food. My treat.”

“Huh?” nagtatakang tanong ni Chanyeol habang pinapanood si Baekhyun na ilapag ang plato sa harap niya, pati ang kasama na coke, bago inilagay ang tray sa kabilang table, at umupo na sa may tapat ng upuan niya. “You didn’t have to…”

“Okay lang. Ako naman nang-aya,” sagot niya at ngumiti. “Teka. Kuha lang ako spoon—“

“Ako na!” nagmamadaling tumayo si Chanyeol at kusa nang kumuha ng spoon and fork nila bago pa siya maunahan ni Baekhyun.

Nakakahiya naman kung siya na nga nilibre, lahat pa ibibigay sa kanya.

Inabot ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun ang utensils at umupo na sa tapat niya. Tinitigan ni Chanyeol ang pagkain na nasa harap niya, hindi makapaniwala na nakalibre siya ng pagkain sa taong hindi naman niya kaclose.

“Huy? Baka lumipad na ‘yung manok, hindi mo pa rin nakakain nyan.”

Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun at nakita niya itong nakangiti sa kanya, parang amused na amused sa kanya.

“Ano… thank you…” na lang ang nasabi ni Chanyeol. “Sorry. Hindi ko lang kasi inexpect. Hindi naman tayo ganun, ka-um, close…”

“Aw. Hurt ako. Akala ko pa man din close na tayo.”

Nataranta naman si Chanyeol dahil ‘dun. “Huh sorry—“

“Joke lang ‘yun, Chanyeol. Chill,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. “Okay lang naman. Consider this as a way for me to make you my friend. I genuinely hope we’ll be close. We go way back naman. Kaya naman, diba? Pwede naman?”

Napatitig si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

_Kaya naman, diba? Pwede naman?_

_Kaya naman, diba, Chanyeol? You said you’ll try. Hindi naman ibigsabihin uulit lahat ng bagay na kinatatakutan mo._

“Okay, now, hurt na ako,” napapout na sabi ni Baekhyun nang hindi sumagot si Chanyeol. “Grabe. Ganun mo ba ako kaayaw maging kaibigan?”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol at mabilis na sinave ang sitwasyon para hindi niya mahalata ang kung anong mga doubts niya. “Tinatakot lang kita. Malamang gusto kita maging kaibigan. Nilibre mo na ako eh.”

“’Yun lang pala katapat mo eh,” natatawa niyang sagot. “I still don’t understand kung bakit mo ako hinila paalis ng Army Navy. Nakakagulat na nga ‘yung pumayag ka sa aya ko, pero mas nakakagulat ‘yung bigla ka na lang hahatakin palabas ‘no.”

He giggled. “Sorry naman. Kasi mahal ‘dun eh. Wala naman sa budget ko ang ganun. Dapat nga flavor shots lang order ko rito, pero… bakit pa ako tatanggi sa blessings, diba?”

Napataas ang kilay ni Baekhyun dahil sa sinabi niya. “You do realize na kung ‘dun tayo ay baka nilibre pa rin kita, right? Sayang. Bihira pa man din ako kumain ‘dun. Bihira rin manlibre. Natake advantage mo pa sana.”

“Aw. Sayang,” nakikiride niyang sinabi. “In my defense though, hindi naman ako aware na ililibre mo ako. And on a serious note, ayaw ko naman na gumastos ka ng kung ano. Nakakahiya pa rin.”

“Wow…” medyo natatawang sambit ni Baekhyun. “Kung si Sehun ‘to, baka pinatake out niya na ‘to at hinatak ako pabalik sa may Army Navy. Ibang level of buraot talaga ‘yon. Nanibago tuloy ako.”

“Speaking of Sehun, gaano na kayo katagal magkaibigan?”

“Hmm?” nginuya niya muna ang kinakain niya bago sumagot. “Since JHS. First friend ko. Magkatabi kasi kami nung first day tapos hilig mangopya, ‘tas ayun. Gaguhan lang kaming dalawa. Tapos alam mo ‘yun, inseparable na lang. Kahit kupal ‘yan, he’s the best. Lagi nandyan for me and same naman ako for him. Limang taon ko na rin kaklase, so masyado na kami magkakilala ‘non…”

_So, ganun na rin niya siya katagal kagusto? Ganun ba?_

_Iba rin._

Pero bago pa siya makachismis tungkol dun ay agad na iniba ni Baekhyun ang topic.

“How about you? Kumusta ka? HS friends din kayo ni Kyungsoo?”

Uminom muna siya ng coke bago sumagot. “Uh, counted ba kapag SHS? SHS lang kami nagkakilala nun since magkablock kami. Palipat-lipat kasi ako ng school.”

“Ay, ganun. No wonder hindi na ako nakarinig ulit about sa’yo from my friends na nag-stay sa school natin noon,” pagkwento niya. “Grabe. Huling nakita kita nung nagpapicture ako sa’yo. Totoy days pa.”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol at naalala ang picture na ipinakita ni Baekhyun sa kanya nung gabing kinatok niya siya.

“Bakit ka nga pala nagpapicture ‘nun?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

Natawa si Baekhyun sa tanong niya. “Hindi pa ba obvious? Crush kita ‘nun, duh.”

Siguro kung umiinom si Chanyeol that time, baka naibuga niya na lang ang iniinom niya sa mukha ni Baekhyun dahil sa pagkabigla. Pero wala, so mukha lang siyang tanga ‘dun na nakabuka ang bibig habang hawak ang kutsara’t tinidor na parang sobrang nabigla sa tanong niya.

Natawa na naman si Baekhyun dahil sa itsura niya.

“Bakit parang gulat na gulat ka? Hindi ka ba aware na maraming may gusto sa’yo nung elementary tayo? Kaya nga ang daming sumalubong sa’yo that time para lang magpapicture?”

“Huh. I just—shet. Nakakabigla ka naman kasi eh.”

Sobrang straightforward ni Baekhyun. Wala man lang preno. Agad na sinabi na may gusto sa kanya, syempre paano siya magrereact kapag ganun, diba? Ano na lang iisipin niya as a marupok na person na nacucutean sa kausap?

Baka kung andito si Kyungsoo, bumulong na ‘yun ng _“Muling ibalik…”_

“Actually, hindi naman kasi ako dapat lalapit sa’yo. Admiration lang naman kasi. Pogi ka lang for me that time. Pero ganito kasi kwento ‘nun,” ngiting-ngiti na kwento niya, excited. At si Chanyeol naman, nahihiya na lang at gustong mag-vanish mula sa upuan niya.

“Grade 5 or 6 ata kasi kita napansin tapos sabi ko sa friend ko, ang cute mo, edi ang issue niya. Lagi niya ako inaasar sa tuwing dadaan ka. May codename pa nga kami sa’yo eh, kasi uso ‘yun noon. Alam mo kung ano?”

Lakas ng kabog ng puso ni Chanyeol. “A-Ano?”

“Kachupoy.”

Tawang-tawa naman bigla si Chanyeol dahil sa sinabi niya at napapalo pa sa sariling hita. “Bakit!?”

Natawa rin si Baekhyun dahil sa sinabi niya. “Kasi, eh… nung sinabi kong cute ka, bagong gupit ka nun tapos pumasok kang nasa gitna yung hati ng buhok mo. Kaya ayun tuloy tawag namin sa’yo, kahit nung nalaman na namin kung sino ka.”

“Nakakahiya. The worst hairstyle ever,” ramdam ni Chanyeol na nag-iinit na ang pisngi niya.

“Cute nga eh!” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun. “Pero anyway, ayun. Back to the story. Graduation na ‘nun, tapos sabi sa akin ni Yixing—yung friend ko—papicture daw ako sa’yo, tapos ililibre niya raw ako. Kapag hindi ko raw ginawa, pagkakalat niya raw na ako ‘yung natae noon na ayaw maflush sa CR ng boys—ay, excuse me, kumakain pala tayo—pero ayun nga. Edi syempre ako, uto-uto, edi ginawa ko kahit grabe ‘yung kaba ko. Akala ko nga hindi ka papayag eh. Pero pumayag ka naman, tapos ngumiti ka pa, edi kilig ako ng kaunti, ‘tas si Yixing ‘yung nag-picture nun. Akala ko nga makakapag-usap tayo, kaso agad ka rin umalis kasi may tumawag sa’yo. Pero nonetheless, I was happy that time. So… okay na rin.”

“Grabe. Hindi ko maalala lahat ng ‘yan.”

Napashrug naman si Baekhyun. “It’s okay. Sobrang tagal na ‘nun ‘no! Kaya ko lang naalala kasi it was funny to me. Tsaka kasi bago umalis si Yixing papuntang ibang bansa to study, binigay niya sa akin ‘yung hardcopy tapos kailan lang, pati softcopy sinend niya sa akin, kaya hindi ko na rin makalimutan.”

“May hardcopy ka pa!? My god. Nakakahiya na talaga! Buti na lang maayos at least buhok ko ‘nun!” napatakip na ng mukha si Chanyeol at tuluyan na nakalimutan ang kinakain niyang manok. “Nakakahiya na talaga as in. Sana binaon mo na sa limot.”

“Ano ka ba! It was a good time. It’s a good memory that I cherish even now. I don’t think I’ll easily forget all about it. First crush din kita, ‘no.”

Nakayuko na lang si Chanyeol ngayon, nahihiya.

Hindi kasi siya makapaniwala na nagustuhan siya ni Baekhyun that time. Iniisip niya tuloy, kung paano kung kinilala niya that time si Baekhyun at naging close sila. Sila kaya ang mag-best friends ngayon?

_Crush niya pa rin kaya siya?_

Nag-init na naman ang pisngi ni Chanyeol at napahawak siya sa tenga niya.

_Eh ngayon kaya?_

“Baka mailang ka, ha. Don’t worry. Crush lang naman ‘yun that time. Wala naman na ‘yun. It’s been a long time. Dami na rin dumaan,” sabi ni Baekhyun na parang nabasa ang nasa utak ni Chanyeol.

Syempre, as someone na naisip ‘yon, hindi naman niya idedeny na nadisappoint siya. Pero ‘yun lang naman ‘yung self niyang umaasa na may cute na magkakagusto niya, at least hindi naman ganun kalalim.

Friends nga lang, diba. Kasi nga may ibang gusto. At ayaw nga masaktan.

_Tama. ‘Yan dapat ang tinatatak sa isip._

“O? Ba’t mukhang disappointed ka?” tanong ni Baekhyun nang mapansin na tahimik na si Chanyeol at nakatingin na lang sa manok niyang malapit na maubos. Nakataas ang isang kilay ni Baekhyun nung tumingin si Chanyeol sa kanya, may ngisi pa sa labi. “Gusto mong gusto pa rin kita? Pwede naman. Cute ka pa rin naman. And I think we’ll get along really well.”

_Ano bang pinagsasasabi nito!?_

Tinapakan ni Chanyeol ang paa ni Baekhyun sa ilalim out of panic dahil sa sinabi niya kaya natawa si Baekhyun. “Ang sakit! Grabe! Joke lang! Pulang pula na tenga mo!”

“Kasi naman!” _kinikilig ako._ “Kung ano-ano sinasabi mo! ‘Wag ka ngang ganyan!” _may iba kang gusto at marupok ako._ “Nagcicringe ako, eh!”

“Joke lang, grabe!” sabi niya, pinipigilan ang pagtawa dahil sa itsura ni Chanyeol, namumula at pinipilit na sumimangot. “Pero ayaw mo talaga? Pwede nga.”

“Gago!”

Medyo nagtagal sila sa KFC dahil marami-rami pa sila pinag-usapan. Mostly tungkol sa mga nangyari sa kanila noong mga nakaraang taon. Nalaman niya pa ngang mahiyain noon si Baekhyun, pero nagbago lang siya nung narealize niyang kailangan niya rin makipag-usap sa kung kani-kanino para mag-survive sa buong school life niya. Kaya ayun, discovery of talents, active sa org, all of that while trying to balance and maintain his grades.

Puro pag-form ng connections ginagawa niya, kasi sabi niya, importante ‘yon, para hindi mahirapan in the future. And he agrees, anyway. Tama naman siya.

Nakangiti silang lumabas ng KFC, busog at maraming nalaman tungkol sa isa’t isa. Good start for two people trying to be friends.

_Nako. Kung wala lang gusto ‘to sa iba, eh. Baka inisip ko na lahat, mula sa pagkakaibigan na magkakadevelopan, tapos magtatagal, hanggang sa maging stable na lang ang future._

_Kung walang gusto sa iba. At kung hindi lang siya takot sa ganung mga nararamdaman._

_Oh, well._

“Hey, Chanyeol… May aaminin lang ako,” sabi ni Baekhyun nung naglalakad na sila pabalik ng dorm. Magkatabi sila, kaya bahagyang napatingin si Chanyeol sa kanya. “Hindi ko gusto si Sehun.”

_Putangina?_

“Huh?” nagtatakang tanong ni Chanyeol, at may pagtigil effect pa. “Edi ano pinagsisisigaw mo that night?”

_So, wala man lang silbi lahat ng worries niya? Nawalan agad ng silbi ‘yung onting pag-overshare niya tungkol sa lalaking mapanakit na nagsisimula sa J ang pangalan?_

_O, teka, preno lang. Baka umasa na agad. Akala ko ba hindi jowang jowa? Pero bakit isang sight lang ng cute, parang ready na agad mag-take risk? Stop, look, and listen na lang._

“I was actually practicing. Sorry. Sobrang lakas lang talaga ng boses ko. May play kasi kami dun sa sinalihan kong org, and ganun ‘yung plot… Tapos ‘yung kanta rin ‘yung title. I know it’s unoriginal, pero ayun eh. Main character kasi ako. First time ko, so… sorry. I just really want to do well. Kaya triny ko na sobrang lakas ng boses. Tinake advantage ko lang din kasi dahil hindi pa dumadating roommates ko that week,” explain niya. “I just don’t want you to misunderstand. Hindi ko gusto si Sehun. Ayaw ko lang sa tropa.”

Napakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol, naalala ‘yung scene nung pinakilala ni Kyungsoo si Sehun sa kanya. “Why did you look sad, then? Nung magkasama si Sehun at Kyungsoo nung last time tayong magkita parang ang lungkot mo?”

“Grabe, napansin mo pa ‘yon? Ikaw ah. Grabe ka siguro makatitig,” natatawang tanong ni Baekhyun. Napashrug na lang si Chanyeol at umiwas ng tingin. “Hindi ‘yun dahil sa nagseselos ako sa kanila nor it is because I want Sehun for myself. Hindi ‘no. Sawa na ako sa mukha niya. It’s more of… inggit because may ganung relationship sila? They look cute. Kumbaga, nakakainggit lang na may jowa na best friend ko at ako, nganga lang.”

“Bakit nga ba wala ka pa jowa kung gusto mo naman pala?”

“Wala pang dumadating na gusto ko, eh,” sabi ni Baekhyun at napakibit-balikat. Ngumisi na naman siya and Chanyeol just knows may kung ano na naman siyang sasabihin. “Bakit? Aapply ka? Interviewhin muna kita ah bago maging qualified.”

Napahinga nang malalim si Chanyeol. “Alam mo, malapit na kita itulak dito eh. Ang landi mo.”

“Kilig ka naman?”

 _Oo._ “Tangina mo.”

**UST Freedom Wall**

**#USTFreedomWall2019**

LF jowa/kalandian/kausap (any gender pweds basta ok den kayo saken hehehe). Basta nagrereply at madaling pakisamahan. ‘Yung open-minded sana, para naman hindi tayo nag-aaway sa opinions & views diba. Any college/program is fine (basta wag lang JHS or SHS kaloka)

About me:

AB ako, cute (sabi nila ah), lalaki, loyal, mabilis mag-reply, kaya kitang samahan sa mga trip mo, kahit gala pa ‘yan HAHAHHA

Pa-angry reax na lang kung interested >:( tenx

Submitted: September 1, 2019 12:34:23 AM

Liked by **Sehun Oh** and 305 others

 **Sehun Oh:** TALANDE HAHAHA **Baekhyun Byun** DITO KA PA TALAGA NAGHANAP

 **Kyungsoo:** USTOH MOH?? AB DAW EH DIBA HILIG KA DYAN **Chanyeol Park** DIBA NAGHAHANAP KA RIN KAUSAP HAHAHAHA

**Kyungsoo:** ay tekah??? baka ikaw pala ‘to ah **Chanyeol Park**

 **Chanyeol Park: Kyungsoo** ayos ah. hindi ko nga alam paano mag-submit dito eh

 **JD Kim:** OPEN-MINDED AMPOTEK TUNOG NETWORKING HAHAHAHA

 **Minseok Kim: JD** SUS PERO NAG-ANGRY REAX HAHAHA INTERESTED KA AH

“Kumusta naman ang friendship kong walang jowa pero mukhang may jowa na?”

“Tantanan mo ako, Kyungsoo. Ang aga-aga,” sagot ni Chanyeol at tinakpan ang mukha niya gamit ang unan, sinisipa si Kyungsoo na pumupwesto sa may paanan niya.

Pinalo ni Kyungsoo ang binti niya. “10 na.”

“10 pa _lang._ Wala tayong pasok, Kyungsoo, in case na nakalimutan mo,” bwisit niyang sabi at pinipikit pa rin ang mata para lang pilitin ang sarili na matulog ulit. “Bakit ka ba hinayaan ni Jongdae na pumasok dito? Sinabihan ko na ‘yun kagabi ah.”

“Talagang pinagbabawalan mo pa ako pumunta dito ah! Well, sorry sa’yo, mas loyal sa akin si Jongdae, plus, nagkataon na paalis na siya so, bleh,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Sobrang init ng ulo mo, ah. Hindi halatang puyat at iritable. Anong ginawa mo kagabi, ha,” dagdag niya at humiga pa sa tabi ni Chanyeol, sinisiksik ang sarili niya sa kama at dinidikit ang sarili kay Chanyeol.

Tinutulak-tulak naman siya ni Chanyeol. “Puta naman. Pinagsiksikan mo pa sarili mo dito. Ang baho mo.”

“Ano nga ginawa mo—putangina! Pag nahulog ako dito at mauntog sa sahig, tignan mo talaga, Chanyeol Park, tutulak din kita para quits tayo at masubsob mukha mo dito tapos uupo ako sa likod mo, tamo talaga,” pagbabanta ni Kyungsoo and Chanyeol groans at napatigil dahil sa banta na ‘yon. “Tinatanong lang kita kung anong ginawa mo kagabi eh! Hindi ka nag-reply, gago ka. May by pair activity tayo na deadline kagabi. Ako tuloy sumalo. Kwento na lang pinapabayad ko eh.”

“Let me sleep first.”

“No.”

“Kyung—“

Napatigil silang dalawa nang may biglang kumatok. Tatayo na sana si Chanyeol para pagbuksan, pero agad nilagay ni Kyungsoo ang palad niya sa mukha ni Chanyeol at pwersahan siyang tinulak pababa.

“Gago! Ang sakit!” sabi ni Chanyeol and he scrunched his nose in disgust nang may marealize siyang amoy. “Ba’t ang baho ng kamay mo, oy? Nagkamay ka kanina nung kumain? Isda ulam niyo?”

Hindi siya sinagot ni Kyungsoo and instead, narinig ang malakas niyang, “Baekhyun! Good morning! Kumusta?”

“Morning, Kyungsoo,” mahinang sagot ni Baekhyun. Agad na napaupo si Chanyeol nang marinig ang boses ng lalaki. “Balik ko lang sana jacket ni Chanyeol. Hindi ko nabigay kagabi eh.”

“Oh? Magkasama kayo kagabi?” naiintrigang tanong ni Kyungsoo, tinignan ang hawak na denim jacket ni Baekhyun habang ang lalaki ay nakangiti lang sa kanya. “Oh, sorry! How rude of me. Pasok ka muna pala. Dali. May dala akong… _wala,_ actually, pero sure ako si Chanyeol, may food dito. Tara, mamburaot tayo.”

“Kyungsoo, ang kapal ng mukha mo. Dorm mo?” imik ni Chanyeol at tumayo sa tabi ng best friend niya, sa may harap lang ni Baekhyun. “Morning, Baekhyun. Pasok ka. Sorry dito kay—“

“Shh, Chanyeol. Keep quiet. Bawal mabaho ang hininga,” sabi ni Kyungsoo, hinawakan ang braso ng isang natatawang Baekhyun, at ngumiti. “Halika! Pasok!”

Gusto talaga sapukin ni Chanyeol ‘tong kaibigan niya, pero syempre, hindi naman niya kayang gawin ‘yon.

Tumingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun at nakatingin lang ito sa kanya, nakangiti habang si Kyungsoo naman ay enthusiastic na pinaupo si Baekhyun sa higaan ni Chanyeol. Nagawa niya pang buksan ang ref ni Chanyeol, kumuha ng pagkain, ginilid lahat ng papel na nakakalat sa study table niya (‘yung medyo OA pa na tipong halos tanggalin na lang niya lahat ng gamit) at inilapag ang pagkain ‘dun.

“Um, sorry kay Kyungsoo—“

“Chanyeol, sabi ko, ‘wag ka magsalita. Bawal mabaho ang hininga,” pag-interrupt ni Kyungsoo, at natawa naman si Baekhyun dahil dun. Pwersahang pinatayo ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol at itinulak papunta sa CR niya. “‘Dun. Chupi ka. Mag-toothbrush ka nga. Ayusin mo sarili mo. Kahiya.”

“Ikaw nga, mabaho—“

“Shh. Chanyeol? Mabaho hininga mo, remember? No talking rights.”

Hindi na nakasagot pa si Chanyeol dahil isinarado ni Kyungsoo ang pinto, at kung kaya niya lang ay nilock niya na ito mula ‘dun.

Bahagya niya sanang bubuksan ang pinto, pero bago niya pa magawa ay narinig niya na si Kyungsoo, “Chanyeol Park! Pag binuksan mo ‘yan, ang unang makakasalubong ng mukha mo ay ang palad ko na tinutulak ka pabalik dyan!”

“Gago!” sigaw ni Chanyeol pabalik, pero hindi na rin siya nagtangka na buksan pa, kasi tama naman ang kaibigan niya. Kailangan niya nang mag-toothbrush.

Bago niya gawin ‘yun, though, idinikit niya ang tenga niya sa may pinto, sinusubukan na pakinggan ang pinag-uusapan ng kaibigan niya at ni Baekhyun, pero wala siyang marinig na kahit ano.

Malamang ay alam na ni Kyungsoo ang takbo ng utak niya. Hindi na rin nakakagulat.

Napabuntonghininga siya at napatingin na lang sa salamin ng banyo niya.

_Puta._

_Sobrang gulo pala ng buhok niya, ni wala man lang nagsabi sa kanya._

Isinikulay niya ito gamit ang kamay niya bago naghilamos ng mukha at kinuha ang toothbrush.

Wala pa rin siyang naririnig mula sa nasa kwarto niya.

Medyo nakakakaba ang ganyang katahimikan. Hindi niya alam kung anong maaaring sabihin ni Kyungsoo kay Baekhyun. Magaling pa naman manira ‘yung kaibigan niyang ‘yun, and yet, at the same time, magaling din magpalakas, so hindi siya sure sa kung saan naglalie ang motives niya. Obvious naman na ang intention ng kaibigan niya ay ang makausap si Baekhyun nang mag-isa.

Napahinga siya nang malalim.

Ayaw niya lang masira ang kung anong meron sa kanila ni Baekhyun.

Don’t get him wrong, okay? Friends lang sila, and masaya na siya sa status na ‘yun.

_Or is he?_

They’re friends that have been hanging out for quite some time now. A month na siguro ever since nung biglaang libre ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol sa KFC. Napapadalas na ang pagsasama, kaya hindi na rin maiwasan ang constant pag-aasar ng kaibigan niya pati ng jowa nito.

Lately kasi, sinasamahan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa mga raket niya. Nagpapart time kasi si Baekhyun kapag may event na pwede siyang mag-take part at nahahatak lang siya nito.

Kahit naman gusto niya siyang takasan, minsan, mabibigla na lang siya dahil nasa tabi niya na si Baekhyun, sumasama sa kanya papunta ng main library at tatabi sa kanya habang nagbabasa siya. Tapos hihintayin siya nito matapos sa mga kailangan niyang gawin.

May time nga na nagpanggap lang si Chanyeol na may ginagawa sa library for an hour siguro. Naghahanap siya ng mga kung ano-anong libro ‘tas ibabalik din pagkatapos, pang-asar lang kay Baekhyun na palaging hindi mapakali sa iisang pwesto at tahimik, pero nabigla na lang siya dahil nandun pa rin si Baekhyun at hinihintay siyang matapos. Ni minsan ay hindi siya nag-comment sa ginagawa niyang pagbalik-balik.

Ang recent na pinagkakaabahalan ni Baekhyun ay ang short film na ginagawa niya. Kaya kung saan-saan siya pumupunta para lang mag-shoot. Sabi niya, ipapasa nila sa isang competition, and hopefully, magawang makasama sa mga mananalo. Hindi naman siya mag-isa at may iba pa siyang mga kaibigan na kasama na free para sa short film.

Kilala na nga siya nung mga kaibigan niya na ‘yun eh. Binabati pa siya tuwing magkikita sila sa campus.

Paano nagagawa ni Baekhyun na maconvince si Chanyeol kahit totally wala naman benefit sa kanya at sa future niya ang lahat? Madali lang. One word nga lang eh: Libre.

Which, by the way, ay lagi ginagawa ni Baekhyun kahit minsan ay tumatanggi na si Chanyeol kasi nakakahiya naman, diba? Pero ngingiti lang si Baekhyun tapos sasabihin na sa susunod na lakad na lang.

Minsan nagtataka na si Chanyeool kung may iba bang ginagawa si Baekhyun at kung may oras pa ba siya sa sarili niyang requirements. Paano… palagi na lang may lakad. Nabibigla na lang si Chanyeol na may magmemessage sa kanya para lang magpasama.

At ito naman si Chanyeol, maahina. Papayag. G na g. Maaga na lang ginagawa lahat, tapos ayun na. Go na.

Isang please lang mula kay Baekhyun, papayag na siya.

Ganun lang bawat linggo eversince. Kung tutuusin, ang isang buwan na kasama si Baekhyun ay parang ang dami na niyang ginawa. Kumbaga, para na siyang gumalaw for the whole year sa dami ng napuntahan niya dahil kay Baekhyun.

Nahihirapan na nga si Chanyeol eh. Financially and… well…

Let’s just say hindi naman niya maiwasan na maattract kay Baekhyun every single time na magkasama sila. Op, sisihin ang pagiging mahina (marupok) niya, pati na rin ang patuloy niyang pag-convince sa sarili niya na kaya siya pumapayag na lumabas ay para na rin sa ikabubuti niya as a person.

Kasi nga, diba, sabi ni Kyungsoo, make friends. Odiba. Easy.

May sumasabit nga lang.

Ang hirap na hindi maattract kay Baekhyun, lalo na kapag una pa lang ay maganda na siya sa paningin niya. Tapos makikilala mo kung sino siya? Mas lalo naman. Tapos makikita mo kung gaano siya kaseryoso sa mga bagay na gusto niyang ginagawa? Tipong nakakunot ang noo habang tinitignan ang lahat, sinusubukan na i-perfect at maabot ang best quality na kakayanin? Nako, mahina siya ‘dun e.

Kaya kahit ayaw niya, kahit pinipigilan niya, napapatitig na lang siya, hinahayaan ang sarili na maramdaman ang kung ano mang nararamdaman niya. Hinahayaan ang sarili na mahatak na lang sa kung saan man siya gusto ni Baekhyun. Hinahayaan na mag-cling na lang sa kanya, mag-picture anytime with him, samahan siya sa kung saan, hayaan ang kaibigan na asarin siya na nagmumukha na silang mag-jowa dahil sa pinaggagawa nila. Kulang na nga lang may tawagan na sila eh. Tapos ayun na, ultimate fiction-like story na makikita mo sa mga palabas.

Lahat ‘yun hinahayaan niya. It’s a nice feeling. ‘Yung feeling na hindi nirerestrict ang sarili dahil sa mga takot na maranasan ang nangyari noon.

_Wala namang mali, diba?_

_Wala naman siyang ibang gusto, sabi niya._

_Okay naman si Baekhyun as a person._

Napabuntonghininga siya at umiling.

Hindi siya dapat nammroblema sa mga ganyang bagay.

Binalik niya ang toothbrush sa lagayan at binuksan na ang pinto, without warning sa kaibigan niya, dahil masyado na siya matagal sa CR at baka si Chanyeol na mismo magpatalsik kay Kyungsoo palabas ng kwarto niya kapag pinabalik siya sa CR.

Pero to his surprise, hindi naman siya napigilan ni Kyungsoo. In fact, chill na chill lang si Kyungsoo na nakaupo sa upuan niya sa may study table, pinapapak ang Koko Krunch niya, nakatingin sa kanya the moment na paglabas niya.

At wala na si Baekhyun.

“Oh, baka tanungin mo kung nasaan siya. Malamang umalis na,” pangunguna ni Kyungsoo nang hindi gumalaw sa pwesto si Chanyeol mula sa may pintuan ng CR. “Nag-message ata kagrupo niya. Magkikita sila sa campus kaya nagpaalam na siya.”

Chanyeol squints his eyes. “Anong pinag-usapan niyo?”

“Wala, gago?” sagot ni Kyungsoo na nakataas pa ang kilay. “Inalok ko lang siya ng food ‘no!”

Pinanliitan lang siya ng mata ni Chanyeol as if hindi naniniwala sa sinabi niya. Kilala niya ang kaibigan niya.

“Seryoso ako, tange. Edi kung may pinag-usapan kami, narinig mo sana? At kung sa tingin mo siniraan kita, ‘wag ka mag-alala, mas gusto ko kapag sa harap mo ‘yun ginagawa,” sabi niya at umirap. “Kinuha niya nga pala ‘yung natitira mong mamon. Naunahan ako? Hay.”

“Buti nga sa’yo, buraot.”

“Nagsalita ang hindi,” sagot ng kaibigan niya pabalik at tumayo para kumuha ng tubig. “By the way, ‘yung jacket mo na binabalik niya kanina, nandun na sa basket. Tapos pinapasabi niya na tuloy raket niyo mamaya. Kita na lang daw kayo sa The One mamayang 4.”

Hindi na sumagot si Chanyeol at humiga sa kama niya, kinuha ang cellphone para i-text si Baekhyun.

“Ano na ganap sa inyong dalawa? Bakit di mo ako kinukwentuhan? Madaya ka. And to think na sinalo ko pa kagabi activity natin kahit dapat hindi ko na nilagay pangalan mo… traydor ka.”

Binaba ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya pagkatext kay Baekhyun ng, _see you,_ at tumingin kay Kyungsoo. “Wala naman ganap.”

“Eh, bakit ang daming lakad? Daig niyo pa kami ni Sehun, ha.”

“Bakit? Selos ka? Alam mo naman, ikaw pa rin.”

“Nakakadiri ka, Chanyeol Park,” sagot niya at parang diring-diri sa sinabi niya. Natawa naman si Chanyeol. “Seryoso kasi? Kayo na ba? Ano? I-chismis mo sa akin.”

“Hindi. Friends lang kami.”

“Utut?”

“Totoo nga.”

“Eh, bakit may pa-story na magkaholding hands?”

Nanlaki naman ang mata ni Chanyeol at binato ng unan ang kaibigan na agad din naman niyang naiwasan. “Maissue ka. Chismoso.”

“Tsk. It all starts with that,” sabi ni Kyungsoo at uminom ng tubig. “Ingat na lang.”

Nakatayo lang sa may gitna si Chanyeol, may hawak na isang cup ng iced tea, habang si Baekhyun naman ay nasa tabi niya, nagpipicture kahit hindi pa turn nung banda na kakilala niya.

Photographer kasi si Baekhyun ng isang bagong banda. _Neon_ ang tawag sa kanila. Kakilala ni Baekhyun ‘yung vocalist at personally siyang sinabihan na siya ang kumuha ng pictures nila. Pumayag na lang si Baekhyun, kasi ayon sa kwento niya kay Chanyeol, extra income na rin. Ayaw na lang niya tumanggi sa blessings.

“Hey, okay ka pa?” tanong ni Baekhyun at tumingin kay Chanyeol. “We can go out, if you want. Baka naiinip ka na eh. Pangatlo pa naman sila Luhan. Una pa lang ‘to. Tig-30 minutes pa naman per set.”

“No, it’s fine,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “I like their songs. Naalala ko sila Papa.”

“Really? Bakit? Care to share?” interested na tanong ni Baekhyun. “Also, do you want alcoholic drinks or…?”

“Nah,” sagot ni Chanyeol. “Anyway, nakwento kasi ni Papa na nagkakilala sila ni Mama sa isang gig. May banda si Papa noon, and well, nagkataon na madalas sila magkita sa ganun, and they just kinda fell in love, mga ganung cheesy stuff.”

“That sounds a lot like Sehun and Kyungsoo na nagkakilala sa ganyan.”

“True,” sagot ni Chanyeol at napashrug. “I’d like to try being part of it some time.”

“Hm?” pag-hum ni Baekhyun habang kinukuha ang hawak ni Chanyeol na iced tea para makiinom. “Part ng what? Cheesy romance?”

“Hindi, gago,” natatawang sagot ni Chanyeol at uminom sa kaninang ininuman ni Baekhyun, unbothered. “Mag-play sa isang gig. Kahit sub lang.”

Naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang tingin ni Baekhyun sa kanya kaya napatingin siya sa kanya, nakataas ang kilay. “What? Marunong ako ‘no. Wala lang time to show it to the world.”

“And never mo man lang nabanggit ang important information na ‘yan.”

Chanyeol rolled his eyes. “Hindi ko naman alam na importante ‘yun for you.”

“Importante ‘no! Nakakapogi kaya.”

And with some courage, sinagot siya ni Chanyeol, nakangisi. “Ano? Crush mo na ako ulit?”

Nabigla siya dahil ngumisi si Baekhyun sa kanya at fully na humarap sa kanya.

“If this is you already flirting back, gusto ko lang sabihin na I won’t hesitate na patulan ang mga ganyan mo and that you’ve been my ideal type for a long time. Alam mo ‘yan,” sabi ni Baekhyun at inilapit ang mukha niya kay Chanyeol, nakataas ang isang kilay na parang nanghahamon. “Try me.”

Napahinga nang malalim si Chanyeol, tinitignan pabalik si Baekhyun na ngayon ay bumababa ang tingin sa labi niya, kaya hindi rin maiwasan ni Chanyeol ang mapatitig sa labi ni Baekhyun.

Alam niya, kaunting galaw niya ay dadampi na ‘yan sa sarili niyang labi.

Pero ngumiti bigla si Baekhyun at lumayo. “Biro lang. Huminga ka nga. Parang pinipigilan mo na hininga mo eh.”

“Baekhyun—“

“Wait. _Neon_ na! Pagagalitan ako ni Luhan kapag wala silang matinong kuha,” natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun at umanggulo na, iniwan si Chanyeol na nakatitig sa kanya.

Napahinga siya nang malalim.

Hindi ito ang unang pagkakataon na may ganun silang usapan, na may kaunting paglalandi, na mostly ay si Baekhyun ang nag-iinitiate.

Ang first time ay ang urge na halikan si Baekhyun. Na siya ang gumawa ng first move. At kung paanong nilapit ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya sa kanya na parang hinihintay na lang niya na si Chanyeol ang gumawa.

Ang hirap lang talaga pigilan ang sarili kapag isang Baekhyun Byun ang nasa harap mo.

Lalo na kapag ang Baekhyun Byun na iyon ay may kung ano-anong pinapahiwatig na nagpapaasa sa kanya.

_He’s so… fucked._

Ngumiti si Baekhyun sa kanya at kinuha ang hawak niyang iced tea, at siya na ang umubos. Kumindat ito sa kanya bago ibinalik ang tingin sa banda na kailangan niyang kuhaan.

Hindi pa rin mawala sa isip niya kung paanong halos halikan niya na siya kanina. At kung paanong gusto niya ngayon na paharapin sa kanya si Baekhyun at halikan siya.

_Patay tayo dyan._

Nang matapos ang event ay agad na hinawakan ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol para makalabas na sila.

Napatingin si Chanyeol sa kamay nilang dalawa at naalala niya na naman kung paanong kailan lang din ay magkahawak ang kamay nila, habang si Baekhyun ay nakangiti habang pinipicture-an ito, sabay sabi, _“Cute natin. Bagay, oh.”_

Cue ang puso niyang mabilis ang tibok.

“Saan mo gusto kumain tonight?” tanong ni Baekhyun habang nag-aabang sila ng masasakyan. “Please lang. Tama na sa McDo. Nagsasawa na ako.”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol dahil ‘dun. Paano, lagi niya na lang siya inaaya sa McDo para tipid ang makakain at hindi siya ganung maguilty kapag ililibre siya.

“Sa—“

Bago pa man matapos ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin niya, may biglang umakbay kay Baekhyun kaya napatingin siya ‘dun.

Si Yifan, ‘yung bassist ng XiOn.

“B! Sabay ka na sa akin? Labas tayo,” sabi nito sa kanya.

Tatanggalin na sana ni Chanyeol ang pagkahawak ni Baekhyun sa kanya, thinking na sasama si Baekhyun, pero nabigla siya dahil pinag-intertwine niya lang ang kamay nila at ngumiti kay Yifan, tinanggal ang pagkaakbay sa kanya.

“Pass. ‘Di pwede. May kasama ako, eh,” sabi niya at itinaas ang magkahawak nilang kamay at ibinaba rin kaagad. “Sa susunod na lang.”

Napatingin si Yifan sa kamay nila at napataas ang kilay. “Oh? Bago?” sabi niya, at napakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol sa sinabi niya, pero nanahimik na lang siya. “Well, it’s okay. See you sa next gig, B. Reply ka naman sa akin kapag tapos ka na dyan. Miss na kita eh.”

Nagbigay siya ng pabirong flying kiss, at sinagot lang ito ni Baekhyun ng isang middle finger. Although bothered with what Yifan was implaying sa _kapag tapos ka na dyan,_ hindi naman niya napigilan ang bahagyang pagtawa niya dahil sa ginawang pagsagot ni Baekhyun, kaya napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya, may maliit na ngiti sa labi.

“Tuwa ka dyan?”

Ngumiti na lang si Chanyeol at napakibit-balikat. “Bakit hindi ka sumama? Okay lang naman kahit mauna na ako…”

Baekhyun shrugged at tumingin na lang sa kamay nilang magkahawak. Saka lang napansin ulit ni Chanyeol na magkahawak pa rin sila.

At ayaw pa rin ni Baekhyun bitawan ‘yun.

“Ayaw ko. Medyo awkward pa.”

“Bakit? Ex mo?” paloko tanong ni Chanyeol.

Pero hindi niya inaasahan ang sagot na, “Yes. Latest ex-boyfriend ko,” ni Baekhyun.

Bago pa siya makareact ay may bigla ulit tumawag kay Baekhyun. ‘Yung bokalista nung sa _Neon._ Si Luhan.

“Hoy, B! Grabe? Hindi ka man lang nagpaalam na aalis ka na?” sabi niya at umakbay na naman sa kanya.

 _Seriously, uso ba ‘yan?_ _Ilang akbay ba kay Baekhyun ang kailangan niyang makita ngayon?_

“Sama ka? Tara. Para may maghatid na rin sa’yo sa dorm. Just like the old times?”

Lumayo si Baekhyun kay Luhan, umiiling. “Pass, Lu. Tantanan mo ako sa kakaganyan mo ah. Nag-usap na tayo. Hindi cute. Pumayag na nga ako dito, eh.”

Napapout naman si Luhan. “Fine. Kahit kailan ‘to talaga!” humarap ito sa mga kasama niya. “Tara na, guys. Ayaw ni B eh.”

Nagpaalam na rin ang ibang mga nasa banda, tinatapik ang likod ni Baekhyun. Tahimik nila silang pinanood na makaalis.

Pagkatapos, nakatingin lang si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, at alam ni Chanyeol na ramdam ni Baekhyun ang titig na ‘yun. “What? Bakit ganyan ka makatingin?”

“’Wag mo sabihing ex mo rin ‘yun? Si Luhan?”

“Well…”

“Seryoso…” napabitaw si Chanyeol sa kanya, at iniharap ang isang natatawang Baekhyun sa kanya. “Gaano karami sa mga nakakasalubong natin ang naging jowa mo na?”

“You’d be surprised.”

Hindi makapaniwala si Chanyeol sa naririnig niya. Hindi lang halata kay Baekhyun na marami siyang naging ex. Not that sinasabi niyang hindi posibleng may ex siya, kasi kahit ‘yun hindi kapani-paniwala dahil sa itsura niyang ‘yan. Pero ‘yung marami…

Nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol. “Bakit ang dami? Don’t tell me—“

“Op. Hindi ako cheater ha! Hindi ako ganun! Nakakahurt naman na iisipin mo ‘yan,” sabi niya at napapout. “Hindi lang nagtatagal relationships ko. Puro lang, ano, hindi seryoso. Kumbaga, nagkaagreehan na lang na kami na. Go with the flow na lang. Most of them nakilala ko lang naman sa inuman, tapos ayon, hindi rin nakakeep up sa relationship. Busy din kasi ako kaya hindi ko nagagawang makipagkita or makiayon sa schedule nila. I don’t know if macoconsider na relationship ‘yung iba though, since wala rin naman label tapos nag-poof na lang bigla, ganon.”

“Edi bakit iba-iba?”

“I don’t know. ‘Di lang tama sa feeling, I guess? Since hindi rin kami nakapagsimula nang maayos, alam mo ‘yun? Like… we don’t really know each other. So, ineend ko na lang din. Kesa naman magtagal at lumalim lang ‘yung sakit, if ever malalim na ‘yung nararamdaman nung isa. Some of them ended up hating me, and some… tried to keep in touch tulad nung mga nakakasalubong natin. But I try not to engage too much with them so soon if I already ended things. Space lang, ganon. Syempre, awkward din.”

Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanya, pinoprocess ang lahat ng sinasabi niya.

_So… Baekhyun’s the type to end things easily the moment na hindi na niya mafeel na tama…_

Chanyeol takes a step back.

_Nakakatakot siyang magustuhan._

Parang walang kasiguraduhan kung saan ang patutunguhan. Nakakatakot mag-invest ng feelings sa isang taong umaalis na at the first sign of a heartbreak. Nakakatakot sumugal.

“Bakit? Selos ka?” palokong tanong ni Baekhyun sa kanya, nakangiti at hinawakan ang kamay niya. “Hindi mo naman kailangan mag-selos. And you have nothing to worry about sa mga ganyang bagay. Don’t worry. I won’t do anything funny or anything that would hurt you, you know? Ayaw ko kausapin ulit ni Kyungsoo para balaan.”

Chanyeol laughs nervously. “Bakit naman ako makakaramdam ng selos? At bakit kailangan kang pagbawalan ni Kyungsoo? Parang naman tayo.”

Chanyeol notices the way Baekhyun’s smile falters, unti-unting binibitawan ang kamay niya. “Right. Hindi nga. Sabi ko nga eh. Joke lang ‘yun, e. ‘To naman. Sobrang serious.”

Walang nagsalita sa kanila, nakatingin na lang sa may kalsada habang pinapanood ang mga sasakyan na dumaan.

Malalim ang iniisip ni Chanyeol, mostly dahil sa mga recent niyang naramdaman. Mula ‘dun sa urge na halikan si Baekhyun, ‘yung feeling na nagugustuhan niya siya, hanggang ‘dun sa takot niya at sa pagkagusto na lumayo dahil sa takot na lumalim ang nararamdaman.

Tinapik ni Baekhyun ang balikat niya, kaya napatingin siya sa kanya. “Um. Mag-Grab na lang kaya tayo? Sa may dorm na lang tayo kumain. May open pa naman siguro.”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. “Sure. Ambagan na lang tayo.”

And normally, Baekhyun would say na siya na ang may sagot, pero ngayon, ngumiti lang siya at tumango.

_He should’ve known na hindi talaga okay na simulan itong kay Baekhyun. Lalo na at unang kita niya pa lang sa kanya pagkabukas niya ng pinto ay may kung ano na siyang naramdaman._

_He should’ve known._

**UST Freedom Wall**

**#USTFreedomWall3614**

Wag magkagusto sa mga taong B nagsisimula ang pangalan. Paasa. Sobra. Akala mo, jowa mo na, pero hindi pala.

Wag na rin taga-AB. Tangina. Puro salita lang. Hanggang dun lang.

They think so highly of themselves. Wtf.

Submitted: October 15, 2019 2:42:16 AM

Liked by **Sehun Oh** and 1.5K others

 **Sehun Oh:** GAGO HAHAHAHHA IKAW NA ‘TO SURE NA AKO **Baekhyun Byun** B NA AB PA TAPOS PAASA? POTAAAA!? HAHAHAHAH

**Baekhyun Byun: Sehun Oh** Hindi ka pa ba mananahimik? Nakuha mo na top fan badge mo. Puro ingay mo nasa timeline ko.

 **JD Kim:** GALET NA GALET HAHAHHA SANA NAG=NAME DROP KA NA

 **Kyungsoo: Chanyeol Park** agree ka? Wag daw B? Baka kamo, wag C na taga-AB. Ay ops.

“Tangina. Nandito ka na naman? ‘Yung totoo, type mo ba ako? Kaya ganito ka?”

“Jongdae naman, eh…” pag-whine ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Mukha bang type kita? Alam mo naman kung bakit ako andito, diba?”

“Sa pinag-aasta mo, hindi ko na lang mapigilan isipin na baka excuse mo lang ‘yang sinasabi mo para lang makasama mo ako dito!” sagot ni Jongdae, sabay abot ng bag niya sa kadorm. “Malapit na kita isumbong kay Kyungsoo. Seryoso.”

“’Wag. Hindi pa ba sapat na araw-araw niya na lang ako binabara?”

“Hindi ko siya masisisi. Para kang tanga sa pinaggagagawa mo.”

“Don’t start.”

“No, I’m serious,” sabi ni Jongdae at tumigil sa paglalakad para humarap kay Chanyeol. “Why go to this extent para lang umiwas sa isang tao? ‘Yung totoo, Chanyeol? Highschool? Bata ka ba?”

Hindi makasagot si Chanyeol at tinignan lang si Jongdae na halatang naiinis na sa kanya. Umiling si Jongdae at tumalikod na, nagpatuloy sa paglakad papunta sa dorm nila.

“Seriously. Ikaw pa lang nakikilala kong talagang aabot ng ganito para lang umiwas. Ang sayang sa pera tumambay sa may study room na ‘yun, Chanyeol. Tinake advantage mo pa ‘yung fact na nandun ako to work. Ilang linggo ka na ganito,” sabi ni Jongdae. “Gaano ba kalala ‘yang Baekhyun na ‘yan? And don’t say na kaya ganito ay dahil kadorm natin siya. Please. Spare me the BS.”

“Pero ‘yun talaga ‘yun…” bulong ni Chanyeol. “And I just don’t want to see him right now. Ayaw ko umamin at mawala ‘yung friendship dahil lang may ganito akong nararamdaman.”

“And hindi mo sinisira ‘yun by avoiding him?”

Natahimik naman si Chanyeol. Alam niyang tama ang kadorm niya.

Umiiwas kasi siya kay Baekhyun.

“Don’t tell me na kaya ka umiiwas ay dahil ayaw mong mawala ‘yung friendship na meron kayo dahil may nararamdaman ka na for him na ganun kabilis. What a cliché that is,” sabi ni Jongdae. “I understand your fears, Chanyeol. Alam ko kung saan nanggagaling. Syempre kinwento mo eh. Pero nagiging unfair ka rin kay Baekhyun. Kasi wala man lang kaalam-alam ‘yung tao kung bakit ka umiiwas. Para kang… _ghost._ Wow. Tatak na tatak sa’yo ‘yang identity na ‘yan. A shame.”

Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol. Hindi niya rin naman na alam kung paano. Tama naman kasi siya eh. Gago rin siya ‘dun. Duwag din.

Sumunod lang siya kay Jongdae na naglalakad.

“Don’t you think na nagiging katulad ka nung kinatatakutan mo? I don’t know. Just a thought, ah,” sabi ni Jongdae. “Ang pinagkaiba lang, wala kang jowa, pero merong kung anong tinatayong pundasyon. Nagsisimula na kayo, eh, pero back out ka na agad. The same way kung anong nangyari sa’yo noon, pati na rin ‘yung sinasabi mong idea na ganun si Baekhyun, na agad niyang tinatapos at the first sign of a possible downfall. You’re just doing the same thing. Tumatakbo na the moment na may makitang flaw imbis na dapat na pag-usapan.”

“Jongdae—“

Dire-diretso lang sa pagpasok sa dorm si Jongdae, hindi binibigyan ng pagkakataon na magsalita si Chanyeol.

“Gusto mo si Baekhyun, pero natatakot ka. And naiintindihan ko nga ‘yung takot na ‘yon, kung saan ‘yun nanggagaling, pero I just think it isn’t right na umiwas na lang imbis na pag-usapan, okay? I think the weeks that have passed is _enough_ space para mag-isip,” sabi ni Jongdae at binuksan na ang pinto ng dorm nila. “Seriously. Ayaw ko makita pagmumukha mo sa study hub na ‘yun sa mga susunod na araw, kundi ako mismo gagawa ng paraan para mapuno ‘yun at mawalan ka ng choice para harapin ang ayaw mo dito. And I’ll make sure Kyungsoo knows.”

Bumuntonghininga si Chanyeol at dahan-dahang sinara ang pinto nila, pagkatapos ay inilapag ang bag ni Jongdae sa kama niya sa taas bago pumwesto si Chanyeol sa sarili niyang kama.

Niyakap niya ang unan niya at napahinga nang malalim.

Ilang _linggo_ na siya umiiwas kay Baekhyun. Hindi ‘yun madali dahil kadorm niya siya, kabuilding, kapareho ng school, close ng jowa ng pinakaclose niyang tao, tapos ay palagi pa sinusubukan ni Baekhyun na makausap siya mapa-through text or sa personal sa tuwing magkakasalubong sila.

Hanggang sa hindi na niya sinubukan. Siguro dahil naramdaman niyang umiiwas si Chanyeol sa kanya.

Kaya rin umabot kay Kyungsoo ang balita, at ayaw siyang tigilan ng kaibigan niya para lang sabihin na makipag-usap kay Baekhyun at para ikwento sa kanya.

Si Jongdae lang kasi nakakaalam. Kasi sa kanya siya nanghihingi ng tulong para magtago.

And he admits na ang reason niya kung bakit siya umiiwas ay hindi dahil ayaw niyang masira ang friendship nila. Part lang ‘yun. Pero ayaw niya ring lumalim ang nararamdaman niya sa isang tao na hindi rin naman seryoso sa nararamdaman ng iba.

He’s had enough of that.

Kaya nagpakaduwag siya at umiwas. Nung una, inintindi naman siya ni Jongdae kahit oppose siya sa idea na pag-iwas, pero he guesses, nagsawa na siya kasi talagang nagsasayang na lang si Chanyeol ng pera para lang mag-stay dun. Kulang na lang palitan niya na sa pwesto si Jongdae sa part time niya para lang umiwas.

Tama si Jongdae. Sa ginagawa niyang pag-iwas, sinira niya na lang din ‘yung friendship na meron sila. Naging unfair din siya.

Gusto naman niyang i-explain kung bakit eh. Sadyang… hindi niya lang alam kung paano.

Pero then again, if he tells the truth, wala naman na mawawala pa. Nasira na ang pagkakaibigan, pero at least, masasabi niya ang totoo. Wala siyang magiging pagkukulang.

Kailangan na lang niya humanap ng tamang tyempo. Pagkatapos, hindi na niya kailangan alalahanin ang lahat ng ito at back to regular programming na lang siya. Walang lalalim na kahit ano at hindi na kakailanganin pang gumawa ng kung ano-anong effort para lang umiwas.

Napahinga siya nang malalim.

_Tama. Ganun na nga._

_Kakausapin tapos… matatapos na. Ganun. Easy._

_Madali lang naman…_

Joke lang ‘yun.

Hindi madali.

The moment na nakita niya si Baekhyun sa may gazebo na dadaanan niya sana para makapunta sa library, nakangiti at kumakaway sa kanya ay tumalikod na siya, hinahatak ang isang Kyungsoo na tatawagin sana ang atensyon ni Baekhyun.

“Tangina! Chanyeol! Ano ba!?” inis na sabi ni Kyungsoo at pilit na tinatanggal ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa may balikat niya. “Masakit, gago! Nandun jowa ko! Magkikita kami!”

Binitawan na ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo nung makabalik sila sa building dahil sa pagkamadali. Masama ang tingin sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

“Akala ko ba gusto mo na kausapin? Na ready ka na? Bakit nadadamay ako sa pag-iwas mo, which by the way, is wrong, in my opinion,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Ni hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit. Kahit kwinento na sa akin ni Jongdae ang dahilan, hindi ko pa rin maintindihan.”

Umupo na lang si Chanyeol sa may upuan malapit sa staircase, nakayuko, habang si Kyungsoo, nakapamewang na nakatingin sa kanya.

“I’m serious. Ni hindi ko alam ano bang sinabi ni Baekhyun para matakot ka ng ganito,” sabi niya. “Alam mo… matagal ko na alam na marami siyang ex. Na walang nagtatagal sa relationships niya.”

Napatingin naman si Chanyeol sa kanya ‘dun.

Hindi niya ‘yun kwinento kay Jongdae at lalong hindi niya maikwento kay Kyungsoo.

“Nalaman ko ‘yun kay Sehun,” pag-explain ni Kyungsoo. “Kaya ko nga siya kinausap nung time na pumunta ako sa dorm niyo at binalaan ko siya, na kapag ang plano niya lang ay mang-iwan lang din agad, tigilan niya na.”

“Bakit—“

“Pero sabi niya, hindi niya gagawin ‘yun. Kasi sabi niya, he genuinely likes you and your company. And that the reason why ganun nagiging ending ng relationships niya ay—“

“Kyungsoo,” biglang may tumawag sa kanya. Sabay silang napalingon sa may-ari ng boses na iyon at nakita si Baekhyun na nakatayo malapit sa kanila, nakangiti. “Okay lang ba makausap si Chanyeol?”

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo sa kanya. “Of course. Mauna na ako,” sabi niya at humarap kay Chanyeol. “Umayos ka. Harapin mo na ‘yan. At least, if it doesn’t go well, naexplain ang lahat, okay?”

Wala nang choice si Chanyeol kundi tumango at manatili sa pwesto.

“Nasa may gazebo si Sehun. Hintayin ka lang niya ‘dun,” sabi ni Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo at tumango lang si Kyungsoo. “Thanks, Kyung.”

Naiwan si Chanyeol ‘dun na nakayuko. Narinig niya pang may tumawag kay Baekhyun pero hindi na rin niya tinignan kung sino. Baka magulat siya, isa pa ‘yun sa mga ex niya ulit.

Napatingin lang siya kay Baekhyun nang hinawakan nito ang balikat niya at ngumiti sa kanya. “Tara. Wala na kayo klase, diba? Kain tayo.”

Hindi na sumagot si Chanyeol at tumayo. Tumabi na lang si Chanyeol sa kanya at ngumiti. “Lead the way.”

Napangiti si Baekhyun, at parang nakahinga nang maluwag dahil ‘dun.

“Okay.”

“So,” panimula ni Baekhyun. “Kumusta?”

“Okay lang,” sagot ni Chanyeol.

Nasa Wendy’s sila ngayon. Kaunti lang ang tao. Patay na oras kasi. Magkaharap sila ngayon at hindi pa rin ginagalaw ang pagkain nila. Libre na naman ni Baekhyun ang pagkain, kahit nag-insist si Chanyeol na huwag na lang, kasi nga, diba, umiiwas siya? Ang pangit naman kung ililibre siya, siya na nga ‘tong gagong lumayo at sinira ang kung ano mang pagkakataon na meron siya.

“You know, you don’t have to act so awkward with me. As if naman mag-ex tayo…”

Bahagya namang natawa si Chanyeol, mostly para makasabay sa attempt ni Baekhyun to lighten up the mood, pero nakayuko pa rin siya at umiiwas ng tingin. “You’re right.”

Tama nga naman. ‘Di naman sila mag-ex pero kung makaasta, akala mo ilang taon na ang relasyon nila at nag-break sila so suddenly eh.

“And if we were in a relationship, hindi ko rin naman hahayaan na mauwi ang lahat sa magiging ex kita.”

‘Dun siya napatingin kay Baekhyun.

"I didn't mean to, pero narinig ko kayo mag-usap ni Jongdae that one night na tumambay ako sa may lobby para mag-wifi... You guys didn't notice me, but I was there... and narinig ko pinag-uusapan niyo,” sabi ni Baekhyun, at tahimik lang na nakinig si Chanyeol. “Chanyeol, answer me honestly, and really honestly ah, I won’t get mad or anything, I promise. Pero may nagawa ba akong mali para bigla mo na lang ako iwasan? I just want the reason to come out of your mouth.”

Napalunok si Chanyeol, unable to speak. Iniisip niya talaga kung paano niya sasabihin kay Baekhyun kung ano ba naging problema at kung bakit siya umiwas. Ano ‘yun tipong, _umiwas ako kasi nakakatakot makaramdam ng kung ano para sa’yo? Kasi I thought you were different and hindi pala?_ Parang ang pangit naman.

“Chanyeol?” mahinang pagtawag ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “Really, I won’t get mad. I just want to know, kasi kahit saglit lang tayo naging magkaibigan, I actually valued our friendship then—“

“Natakot kasi ako,” sabi ni Chanyeol at saka tumahimik si Chanyeol. “Remember that time na galing tayo sa gig? ‘Yung sa _Neon_? When we talked about your past relationships?”

Baekhyun nods, as if may naconfirm siya na something. “Ah… I knew ‘dun nagbago ang lahat…”

Chanyeol gave him a small smile. “Well, I thought then na kung walang tumatagal na relationship and agad kang umaalis nang hindi man lang tinatry, why bother, diba? I don’t want to invest in something that would only end up the same fate that you had you’re your past relationships. And I don’t want that. So I tried to save myself from a possible heartbreak. Na habang hindi pa malalim, lalayo na. Because believe it or not, the first time that I saw you, I was attracted to you, even if I don’t want to be. Dahil nakakatakot, and then I got to know you, and I started liking you… pero ayaw ko ngang lumalim dahil ayoko ng short-term type of relationship.”

Nakatingin lang si Baekhyun sa kanya. Napahinga nang malalim si Chanyeol.

“Alam ko, parang tanga lang ‘yung rason. You don’t deserve what I did. Para lang akong naging tao na ayaw ko maging.”

Tahimik lang sila, walang gumagalaw sa pagkain at nakatingin lang sa isa’t isa.

This really looks like a breakup setting. On a normal day, baka tinawanan niya ‘to.

Nakayuko si Baekhyun, nakatingin sa pagkain niya, bago siya tumingin kay Chanyeol at binigyan siya ng isang maliit na ngiti.

"Do you know why I ended those? Kung bakit walang nagtatagal? Kasi they weren't looking for a serious relationship. _I_ was—still am. Pero hindi sila nage-effort and I don't want to invest in things like that, the same way that you don’t want to invest in such too. Ayaw kong sayangin ang oras ko sa ganun. Baka tanungin mo kung bakit ako pumayag when I had this feeling na baka hindi naman seryoso, well… I gave them a chance, okay? Iilan lang naman ex ko, Chanyeol. Kaya pa mabilang ng dalawang kamay. Nagtatagal ‘yun ng ilang buwan, kasi I want to _try_ and get to know them, for me to see that they are serious _._ I don’t want to have any regrets. Pero wala eh, walang improvement even after months. And I admit, the reason that they may have hated me was because I decided to end it all just because of it without letting them try, pero... I already gave them a chance, okay? And hindi nila 'yun ginawa."

Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol sa kanya, unable to speak.

"I don't play with people's feelings, Chanyeol. I'm serious about it. It’s not something that has to be dealt with lightly,” sabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya. “All this serious talk about relationships… College pa lang naman tayo, Chanyeol. Ang dami pang time to discover. Hindi kailangan na sobrang lalim or anything, if that’s what you’re scared of, but I just feel like things should be given a chance when it’s possible.”

“Sorry. I know. Nakakatakot lang, because I tend to feel too much and think too much, like really have these overwhelming feelings, and alam mo ‘yun… nakakatakot na ikaw lang nakakaramdam. I learned that the hard way.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “Sino? ‘Yung minahal mong J?”

“Oo,” he answered absent-mindedly, nakayuko at pinaglalaruan ang hawak niyang utensils.

_Teka._

Napatingin siya kay Baekhyun.

_Never niyang sinabi ‘yan kay Baekhyun._

_Dinelete niya na rin ang kalat na ‘yan._

“Paano—sinabi ba ni Kyung—“ natahimik siya, confused. Nakatingin lang siya kay Baekhyun who had an amused smile on his face. _“Paaano mo nalaman ‘yan?”_

“Look, Chanyeol, listen to me,” sabi ni Baekhyun, ignoring Chanyeol’s question. “I like you. Like _like_ you. In case hindi mo pa nagets kung anong iniimply ko sa lahat ng ‘to.”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol. “Um—“

“And I just want you to know that even then, nung elementary tayo, I really, _really_ liked you,” sabi ni Baekhyun, and really, Chanyeol’s having a hard time breathing now. “There are some things na hindi ko kinwento nung tinanong mo ako tungkol sa elementary days natin.”

“Please don’t tell me na may pictures ka na nasa gitna ang hati ng buhok ko. I will _burn_ that thing.”

Natawa naman si Baekhyun. “No, no…”

“Then what?”

“Bago ko ikwento ‘yan, sagutin mo muna,” huminga muna nang malalim si Baekhyun. “Do you like me? No, I mean, are you willing to try?”

Tumingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, still unsure.

“Kasi ako, oo, if hindi pa ‘yun halata,” sabi niya. “I don’t want this feeling to be a one-time thing, Chanyeol. I want this to last.”

Nakatingin lang si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, taking note of how he’s playing with his fingers, nervous, pero he’s still trying to look confident. There’s a small smile on his lips, nag-aabang sa kung anong isasagot niya. Inalala niya lahat ng explanation niya kanina, on how he’s willing to try and give each person a chance.

Normally, Chanyeol would only go to a fight if it’s a sure win. If all is sure and feelings are already deep. And right now, what they feel for each may not be as deep right now. Baka nasa surface pa nga lang, but with Baekhyun, he’s willing to try.

Kasi tama siya. He should give it a try. Lalo na when they feel the same for each other and have this want for their feelings to last.

There’s so much time to discover and get to know each other. At mas okay, na may kasama siya sa pag-discover ng lahat ng ‘yon. To feel things, good and bad ones, with someone who’s willing to be there for you.

Nakangiti lang si Baekhyun sa kanya. “Um. If ayaw mo, it’s okay—“

“No, I like you,” pagputol ni Chanyeol sa sasabihin niya. “We should try.”

Parang nag-light up naman ang mga mata ni Baekhyun. “Really?”

“Oo naman. Aarte pa ba ako? Baekhyun Byun na ‘yan eh.”

And Chanyeol thinks it’s worth it if ganitong ngiti ni Baekhyun ang makikita niya araw-araw.

“I’m happy. Like really happy. I mean, alam ko naman we’re still starting, but at least… alam ko how you should be treated. Hindi tulad nung J na ‘yun—“

“Oh my god. Just how much do you know? Paano mo nalaman ‘yan?”

“Ang kalat mo noon sa facebook, Chanyeol. Of course I’d know, lalo na at inaabangan ko bawat post mo noon na maga-appear sa timeline ko,” natatawang kwento ni Baekhyun. “I guess… it’s time to tell you the story, huh?”

“Story? Anong story?”

“Alam mo bang umiyak ako nung nalaman kong lumipat ka na ng school?”

Nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol. “Pero sabi mo, hindi ser—“

“Yeah, I know. It was a small crush, sabi ko, pero I really admired you back then. I wanted to be friends with you and really get to know you. Lagi kita inaabangan sa may corridor nun kapag dadaan ka, okay? Weird, I know.”

Nakatingin si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na parang hindi makapaniwala.

Really, how can someone feel like that back then? He had no idea. Sobrang blur na ng elementary days ni Chanyeol, pero ‘yung kay Baekhyun… parang sobrang alala niya pa ang lahat.

“Anyway, sad ko nun. Sabi ko, sayang naman. Ni hindi man lang kita naging kaclose, pero I was like, okay. May some other way naman to be close with you, kaya inadd kita sa Facebook. Nagulat pa nga ako na inaccept mo eh. I was happy, eh kaso, nung nagkaroon ako ng lakas ng loob, nakita ko sa mga posts mo 'yung about kay J... so syempre back off na ako, diba? So I moved on from this crush. I tried to focus on other things. Kaya marami rin akong nakilala. And I did move on. As if naman may memories ako na kailangan kong kalimutan at panghawakan, eh ‘yung time na nag-picture nga lang tayo ang natatanging interaction natin. Hindi naman kasi ganun kalalim ang nararamdaman ko. Bata ko pa nun eh. Hanggang sa wala na ako balita sayo. And I thought that was the end of it. I won’t see you ever again nor will I encounter you.”

Tahimik lang si Chanyeol, nakikinig.

"But then... second sem ng first year, hindi mo siguro alam, pero 'yun na 'yung time na lumipat ako sa dorm. And I saw you there. I recognized who you were, pero I made no effort to be close to you. Wala naman rason. Baka isipin mo weirdo ako for suddenly talking to you. Irrelevant lang naman ako sa buhay mo nun eh,” pagkwento niya.

Chanyeol remembers na may mga umalis nga sa dorm, pero hindi naman siya nag-effort na alamin kung sino ‘yun. Hindi naman siya required na malaman ang lahat ng nasa dorm nila.

Nalaman niya lang naman na nagbago ang nasa kabila nila nung nagsimula na umingay.

“Lagi kaya kita nakakasabay tuwing pababa ng dorm. Pero hindi mo rin ako napapansin, kasi madalas, ang lalim ng iniisip mo. Malayo ang tingin. Gusto nga kitang tanungin eh, pero again, hindi naman tayo close. Walang reason,” kwento niya. “Mukha ka nga laging walang tulog eh. Kahit kapag nakakasalubong kita sa may hallways, kasama man si Kyungsoo o hindi, parang ready ka na matulog anytime.”

Tumawa si Baekhyun, naaalala kung paanong may isang beses na nakasandal lang sa may pinto si Chanyeol, nakapikit, nakahawak sa door knob, tapos dumilat na lang na parang walang nangyari.

“You know, the first time I blasted that song was because of a practice. Totoo ‘yun,” sabi niya. “Pero it was supposed to be a one time thing. Kaya ko lang pinagpatuloy kasi tumatawag si Ate Krys, sabi niya ‘wag daw maingay kasi nagrereklamo ‘yung nasa tabing kwarto. And I just know it was you kasi all of our other neighbors, wala naman say. And, ewan, I guess I just wanted to have a reason for you to talk to me instead of me doing it. Para naman malaman ko why you’re always alone and lagi malalim ang isip.”

Napailing si Chanyeol. “You could’ve just approached me like anyone would do… say that you know me, and all…”

“Well, gusto ko rin mang-asar, since nagkaroon din ng time na nag-blast ka ng Disney songs for an entire week at sinabayan mo pa, but did you hear anything from me or from our neighbors? No. So that’s that. Win-win,” sabi niya at nagkibit-balikat. “Pero I don’t know. I think we would’ve met better if it was through Kyungsoo. Parang inevitable din na magkakilala dahil naging mag-jowa ‘yung dalawa.”

“True,” sagot niya. “Pagpipilitan pa ni Kyungsoo ‘yun, if ever.”

“Kyungsoo’s a good friend. I’m glad you have him by your side,” sabi ni Baekhyun at ngumiti. “Binalaan pa ako nun. Hindi ko nga alam if matatawa ako or what that time. He said na if I hurt you, matitikman ko ang batas ng isang api,” natawa si Baekhyun, kahit si Chanyeol, because it sounds so much like him. “We’re laughing right now, pero I just know seryoso siya na if I do hurt you, siya ang gaganti para sa’yo. Although I do think na dapat ikaw rin kinausap niya. Ikaw nga ‘tong nanakit, eh…”

“Sorry…” nanliliit niyang sinabi, naalala na naman kung ano ang ginawa niya. “I’m really sorry…”

“It’s fine now. We’re good, right?” tanong ni Baekhyun at tumango naman si Chanyeol. “Okay, that’s good. Next time, let’s talk instead of running away.”

Natawa naman ng kaunti si Chanyeol. “Yes, noted with thanks.”

Ngumiti naman si Baekhyun at lumipat ng upuan, pagkatapos ay tinap ang katabing upuan niya. “Dito ka. Tabi tayo. Kukwentuhan pa kita sa mga pinagkaabalahan ko nung mga nakaraang linggo. Wala akong kasama at kakwentuhan eh.”

“Sorry na. Tatampo ka na agad eh.”

“Yoko ng sorry. Gusto ko ng kiss.”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol at pumwesto sa tabi ng isang Baekhyun na nakapout. Alam naman niyang nakikipagjoke si Baekhyun, pero kung ganyan siya, nako, papatulan niya mga ganyang biro niya. Tumitig siya dito and just does what he wants for quite some time now. Hinalikan niya ito, just because he can. And he takes in the sight of a flustered Baekhyun, looking at him as if he had seen him for the first time.

Pagkatapos na makarecover ay napangiti siya umiling. “Mabilis ka ah.”

Agad namang nag-alala si Chanyeol. Kasi baka hindi gusto ni Baekhyun. “Sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable?”

Umiling si Baekhyun, hinawakan ang kamay niya, at hinalikan ang pisngi niya. “Of course not. Don’t worry about it. Kumain na tayo.”

Baekhyun squeezed his hand first before letting go to let him eat. Nginitian niya si Chanyeol, and well, si Chanyeol, masaya. Kasi alam niyang siya ang rason sa mga ngiti na ‘yan.

**UST Freedom Wall**

**#USTFreedomWall5627**

Pogi talaga ng mga C.

Submitted: December 1, 2019 6:14:19 PM

Liked by **Chanyeol Park** and 3K others

 **Chanyeol Park:** Grabe **Baekhyun Byun** pwede mo naman i-text sa akin ‘to o kaya sabihin sa akin ng personal, hindi mo kailangan i-share sa buong mundo

**Baekhyun Byun: Chanyeol Park** tf u sayin’ pota pasalamat ka pogi ka talaga

 **JD Kim:** Sariling buhat ba ‘to **Chanyeol Park**

 **Kyungsoo: Chanyeol Park Baekhyun Byun** bakit umaabot dito kalandian niyo yuck

 **Kyungsoo:** kamiss panahon na hindi ka jowang jowa **Chanyeol Park** hays

 **Sehun Oh: Baekhyun Byun** hilig mo talaga mag-post dito :/// di namin kailangan malaman ‘yan :///////

“Nasaan ka?” tanong ni Chanyeol sa kausap sa cellphone habang naglalakad siya papunta sa kung nasaan man ang kasama niya.

“Nasa field,” sagot ni Baekhyun sa kanya.

Napatigil si Chanyeol sa sinabi niya at napairap. “Oo, sige. Ang galing. Mahahanap kita dyan ng sobrang dali sa ganitong panahon, eh. Baliktarin ko lang ‘yung field ah, para mahanap kita. Hintayin mo lang.”

Narinig niya ang pagtawa ni Baekhyun. “Galet na galet? Eto na, oh. Naglalakad ako papunta sa may benches. ‘Dun malapit sa may main. Hanap ako pwesto.”

“Okay, malapit na ako. Dyan ka lang,” sabi ni Chanyeol at ibinaba na ang tawag.

Marami na ang tao sa campus. Paskuhan na kasi, at malapit na magsimula ang mismong event sa may field. Nalate lang siya ng dating dahil may kinailangan pa siyang ayusin at puntahan, kaya pinauna niya na si Baekhyun, dahil sabi niya may kailangan muna siyang i-meet para kunin ang order niya. Niloko niya pa nga na baka ex na naman niya, pero inirapan lang siya ni Baekhyun at tinalikuran na.

Nilibot ni Chanyeol ang tingin niya, tinitignan isa-isa ang benches para malaman kung andun na si Baekhyun.

Nang makita niya si Baekhyun ay napatitig siya saglit. Nakaupo lang siya at seryosong nakatingin sa cellphone niya, and Chanyeol takes advantage of this view—‘yung matitigan niya lang si Baekhyun at iaadmire ang kung anong kaperpektuhan na dala niya effortlessly.

Madalas naman niyang titigan si Baekhyun eh, because really, he just can’t believe that someone like him exists. Na kahit tipong ang daming tao na nakapaligid sa kanya ay nagagawa niya pa ring mag-stand out ng ganito. With his brown hair down, and just a simple black shirt on, pati ripped jeans.

Kung paano niyang nagagawang makuha ang atensyon niya ng ganito, he doesn’t know. But he just admires the view that is Baekhyun.

They’ve been together for almost two months now. Okay naman. They make it work. Wala naman kung anong problema for now, eh. They’re just enjoying the feeling of knowing na they’re there for each other. Tipong kahit mukhang light pa lang ang lahat, and just in the process of falling in love, they know na may patutunguhan ang kung anong meron sa kanila.

And that’s enough for Chanyeol to just keep on holding on and believe that there’s so much more in their story.

Napangiti si Chanyeol.

Parang may kung anong senses si Baekhyun na magdedetect kapag malapit na si Chanyeol sa kanya, dahil lumingon siya sa mismong lugar sa kung nasaan siya. Ang kaninang seryosong mukha ay napalitan ng isang napakagandang ngiti, and really, it’s like the first time that Chanyeol saw him. Para siyang natameme. Napatigin na lang sa kanya. Para siyang nanakawan ng hininga. Ang pinagkaiba lang, mas malakas ang tibok ng puso niya ngayong sila na.

Unknown of what effect he has on Chanyeol, lumapit si Baekhyun sa kanya, at agad siyang niyakap, katulad ng usual niyang ginagawa tuwing magkikita sila.

“Tagal mo,” reklamo niya at tumingala para tignan si Chanyeol habang nakayakap pa rin sa kanya, nakapout, kaya mabilis itong hinalikan ni Chanyeol (Oo, mabilis lang. Baka sabihin PDA pa, eh) para mapalitan ulit ng ngiting kanina niya lang na inaadmire. And Baekhyun smiles kaya napangiti na lang din siya. “’Yung deal natin, ah. Kapag late, siya manlilibre.”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol at napailing. Hinalikan niya ang bumbunan niya, bago hinawakan ang pisngi ni Baekhyun para i-squish ito, na siya namang pinalo ni Baekhyun.

“Bumabawi ka na lang ata sa mga libre na binigay mo sa akin noon, eh.”

“Talaga,” Baekhyun giggles. Lumayo na siya kay Chanyeol at hinawakan ang kamay niya. “Tara na?”

Tinignan muna ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun—‘yung ngiti niya, ang kinang ng mata niya, pati ang ligaya na halatang halata sa kanya, at kung paanong kahit ‘yun lang ay sapat na para sumaya siya.

And Chanyeol just knows… kaya niyang masanay sa ganitong pakiramdam.

Hinigpitan ni Chanyeol ang hawak niya sa kamay ni Baekhyun at ngumiti.

“Tara na.”


End file.
